The Fate Between Us
by cobraj899
Summary: Since the incident in high school, Phil and Keely have gotten closer than ever. But when a certain person comes back, he is determined to break Keely and Phil up...for Good. Will he be able to tear them apart? Rated T for language. Might move to M rating.
1. Kill me for love!

_**OMG! I love all of you guys! All the people that reviewed my last story, you guys rock. You are all my new friends! Lol. This is the sequel to "I am whatever you say i am". You might wanna read that first b'fore you jump into this one. Lol. Soooooo...Here it is and i really do hope you review. Thank you and enjoy...**_

_**Story title: The fate between us. ( Title might be changed. So watch out.)**_

_**Summary: Since the incident in high school, Phil and Keely have gotten closer than ever. But when a certain person comes back, Will he be able to tear them apart? Again, this summary sucks. Lol. **_

_**This story will be rated T for violence, Drama and sexual themes.**_

_**This chapter is a bit stupid and rushed. But it's just the beginning. This story will get a lot more interesting towards the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: SIGH Do i have to say this every time? I don't own Phil of the future. If you watch the show, at the ending credits, you will see who really owns it. Nowhere in there does it say:**_

_**Jasmine Winifred is the Owner. **_

_**Does it?...I thought so.. Thank you. :)**_

Chapter One.

"Phil! Can you at least help me instead of just standing there like a statue?" Keely asked as she struggled with her bags. Phil just chuckled and went over to her.

He took the bag and hauled it over his shoulder easily. "See? Thats why Boys are better than girls." Phil said and he advanced towards the apartment entrance.

Keely just smiled sarcastically and threw one of her shoes at him, hitting him in the back.

He turned around and said, "Ow!" and chuckled.

Phil and Keely were moving in together in the same apartment. It was their 2nd college year in Hanson University. **(A/N lol hehe. I'm so conceited. :p)**

They couldn't afford a dorm or Two apartments, considering the fact that Phil worked as a cashier in a drug store and Keely was a student teacher in a Local Elementary School.

So they decided to Rent one apartment to share. They were boyfriend and girlfriend right? What could happen?

Suddenly Keely Screamed.. Phil dropped the bag and rushed over to her. "What happened? Are you okay? What happened?" he said.

Keely just kissed him on the cheek and said, "Gotcha!" Then she went into his car to get some more of her stuff.

Phil just rolled his eyes and went back to the bags he was carrying. "This is gonna be fun." he muttered sarcastically to himself as he picked up the bags and headed into the Apartment building..

_**This is the stupid part, lol.**_

After the bags were all packed into the apartment and everyone was settled, Phil and Keely decided to watch a movie.

They sat there cuddled up on the couch flipping through channels until they found a romance movie called, "Kill me for Love."

At the end of the movie, Keely started crying as a man on the screen said, "No! Get away from me! You never loved me! All these years i've been fooled."

Then the woman held onto his arm and said, "Please James. No, Don't leave me. You can't...you promised."

The man called James pulled his arm away and said, "Promises can be broken." and he left the scene and then the credits came on.

By now Keely was crying into Phil white shirt so much that it had a wet-spot in the middle. "That...was...so...sad." she said in between sobs. Phil looked at her confusedly and said, "No it wasn't. The woman was pathetic and the guy stuttered a lot. And i thought someone was supposed to die. Hence the name, 'Kill me for love.' Ugh." He groaned.

Keely was looking at him fully now. "Thats the difference between Boys and Girls Phil. Girls cry when something is sad. Boys cry when they hear that their favorite Comic books are being canceled. There's nothing sad about that. Its like you said, 'Its pathetic.' " she said.

Phil just rolled his eyes. Keely took notice and said, "What was that?" Phil looked at her and said, "What was what?"

Keely scoffed and said, "This." and she rolled her eyes. Phil shrugged and said, "I was admiring the ceiling."

Keely shook her head and said, "Looks like you were admiring the insides of your eyes."

"Look... i just rolled my eyes. Big deal." Phil said and frailed his hands around. Keely couldn't believe his attitude.

She got up from her position on his lap and walked out of the Living room. She went to her room and brought out a pillow and crept up behind Phil who was now watching Science discoveries.

He put up the volume, completely unaware of her presence. She crept closer to him until, "Ow! What'd you do that for?" Phil said jokingly.

She didn't answer. She just hit him again and again until he got up. He shielded himself as he rushed over to her room and took another pillow.

He came out and started to hit her. She gasped in disbelief. "No you didn't." she said slowly. He nodded and felt a pillow to the side of the head.

He fell back to the couch on his back. Keely jumped over the couch and landed on his stomach. She sat down on his stomach and continued hitting him.

"Alright. Alright. I give up!" Phil said Desperately as he tried to fight the pillow away from her hands. "Only if you do one thing for me" she said. She had stopped hitting him and was waiting for his response.

"What do you want me to do?" he said. She put the pillow down and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Their tongues met and they continued to kiss. After 5 minutes, Keely pulled away in need for air. "Well...That was weird. We were just fighting minutes ago. And we just made out. We're weird." Phil said.

Keely shrugged and said, "I don't care. I'd rather be a weird couple than a fighting couple. Don't you think?"

Phil nodded his head in understanding. "so... Can we continue being weird?" he said after a while of silence. "You read my mind." she said and leant down and started to kissing.

_**I know i like to make them make-out a lot. But i make out a lot with my boyfriend. Lol. I know i made it a bit rushed, but i have a great idea for this story. I'll be using ideas from those that E-mailed me about what ideas to put in. Thanx guys. This chapter was just like maybe introducing you to where they are and what they do and stuff like that. Blah. So anyway Review and i will be able to update soon. **_


	2. Guess who's back

_**Here's a new chapter guys. Thanx to those 3 that reviewed. It means a lot to me. Thanx. Well...here's Chapter two. Oh yeah...by the way, Phil and Keely are in Los Angeles. Alright? Alright.**_

_**Again: I own nothing. Nada. Zippo. Zero of Phil of the future. **_

Chapter Two.

It was raining outside and Phil was watching up and fixing dinner. He had gotten off his shift early so he thought he'd make a romantic dinner for him and Keely.

Phil set the last plate down and checked his watch. "7:00, where is she?" he muttered to himself. He wiped his hands with a cloth and sat down on a chair on one side of the dining table.

He put his head in his hands and stayed in silence for a while. After about 30 minutes, Keely's car could be heard soaring through the driveway of the apartment complex.

The slamming of the car door was heard and pretty soon, the front door opened and closed. Phil quickly stood up and went to the door. There stood a drenched Keely and she was releasing her umbrella.

She put it into her bag and set it down. Looking up she saw Phil. "Oh, hey Phil." she said as she removed her heels and put them into the closet.

"Hey." Phil said. Keely released her hair from the bun she had it in and slowly started to unbutton her button up shirt, showing Phil a part of her Bra.

Phil just kept looking at her with a dreamy look on his face as she did all of this. She looked at him looking at her and said, "What?" He shook his head to wake up from his trance and said, "What took you so long?"

She simply rolled her eyes and said, "The Principal of that little school is so annoying. She kept me in her office for a meeting that wasn't needed and she wouldn't let me go home."

"Well, what was the meeting for?" Phil said and sat down on the couch. "Well...I might receive approval to be a real, full-time teacher." she answered.

Phil's eyes grew wide and he got up and hugged her saying, "Thats Great! That could move you one step closer to being a journalist." She nodded with a smile and hugged him back.

The fire alarm went off causing Phil to quickly pull away from Keely saying, "Oh Shit! The food!" He ran into the Kitchen and opened the oven.

Immediately, smoke burst through causing him to fan in front of his face and cough. The hot flames of the fire barely missed his arm. He took the fire extinguisher and started to spray the oven.

Keely came in and saw Phil battling the smoke and laughed. Phil kept on spraying the fire and the smoke until it calmed down.

He then dropped the Fire extinguisher and reached into the oven and brought out the burnt food. Keely walked over to him as he put it on the table.

She looked down at the black and brownish matter on the tray. She made a disgusted face and asked, "What was that?" and she pointed to the "Food" on the tray.

Phil wiped his forehead and said, "It was supposed to be um...i think it was supposed to be meatloaf. I don't know." He put the tray into the trash and dusted himself.

"Well, Dinner's ruined. So hows about we go out to eat." he said. Keely nodded and rushed into her room to dress up.

Phil and Keely made their way into Phil's Car soon after and Phil started the car up. They pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. For a while, no one spoke amongst Phil and Keely.

Keely played with her cellphone, flipping it open, shut. Open, shut. Open, Shut. Phil cringed every time the phone clapped shut.

After a while of the phone madness, Phil lightly grabbed Keely's hand and said, "I think your phone still works keel. No reason to open it and close it a billion times." He chuckled.

Keely nodded and put the phone into her jeans pocket. "How about some music?" she asked. Phil shrugged. "Check in the back. There's some CDs in there. Put one in." he said, he kept his eyes on the road.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and leant over to the back. She searched through a box of CDs until she found "American Idiot" (One of Green Day's many albums.)

"Great! Found one!" she said and went back to her seat. Phil nodded as he turned a corner on the road. Keely slid the C.D into the C.D. Player of the car and pretty soon Green Day's music blasted through the speakers.

She covered her ear and lowered the volume. She started to play air guitar to, "American Idiot" when it came on and she waved her hair around.

Phil looked at her and laughed. After 10 more minutes of Air Guitar, they arrived at a little Cafe. Phil parked the car and got out.

He ran over to Keely's side of the door and opened it saying, "After you madam." Keely chuckled and came out and said, "Why thank you kind sir." Phil grinned and closed her door.

He pressed a button on his car keys and the car beeped signaling it locked. Him and Keely made their way into the Cafe. Once inside, they got a booth and sat down. Phil sat across from Keely.

A waitress came up to them and said, "Order?".

"Um...I'll have a sprite and a burger and fries." Phil said.

Keely then said, "Um, unlike my Boyfriend here...I'll have a diet Pepsi with fries and a side salad. (mmmmmm i love that combination lol.)

The waitress chuckled at her joke and walked away with the notepad in her hand. Keely turned to Phil who was now staring at her. "What?" she asked.

Phil shook his head shyly and said, "Nothing. Just admiring how good you look tonight."

She smiled and said, "Really? I mean, i'm just wearing jeans and a T-shirt. There's nothing special 'bout that."

Phil just grinned and said, "Not to me. To me you look good everyday." She blushed and said, "Awww...Thanks Phil." And she leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly the waitress appeared out of nowhere and said, "Um...If you two are finished battling tongues...here's your orders." She set the plates down and walked away shaking her head.

Phil and Keely pulled away embarrassed because everyone was looking at them. Phil took one fry from his plate and popped it into his mouth.

"You know? I uh...got a new job offer from Wexington Delights." he said as he popped another fry into his mouth.

"Huh. Well that's nice...What's Wexington delights?" Keely said and took a piece of a cucumber and put it into her mouth.

"Well...its a huge company in charge of Donuts and all these other pastries and stuff like that. Its pretty cool." Phil answered and took a huge bite of his Burger.

"And they offered you a job there?" Keely asked. Phil nodded. "You should take it. It could make you so much money." she continued.

"Thats great. Ill take it. You see? Life isn't so bad after all. You have an approval to be a full time teacher and i'm about to work...in a...Donut company." he said the last part slowly.

Keely laughed. "Thats just great. A donut shop." he added and started to laugh with Keely.

The small but delightful dinner went by quickly. As Phil and Keely packed their things up to leave, Keely's Phone rang. She took it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Keely. Remember me?" a gruff voice said.

Keely gasped.

Phil looked up and said, "What's wrong? What happened?"

The voice on the other line said, "So Keely, how you been? I hear you married Phil Diffy. Got any kids?"

"He's my boyfriend. We are not married and we don't have kids yet. Who are you? And how did you get my number?" Keely answered

. "Keely who is that? Tell me." Phil said.

"Well...i don't care. See, i'm not a really nice guy. And when someone steals my girl away from me, i don't let it go easily."

Keely's eyes widened. "Darius?" she said.

"Darius?" Phil said.

"Darius." Darius said. "Guess who's out of Prison Kee-Keel? And guess who's gonna get Phil Diffy." And with that Darius hung up.

Keely stood there in shock still holding her cellphone. "Keel. What did he say?" Phil said. She turned around to him and burst into tears.

She fell into Phil's arms and Phil tried to hold her up. She cried into his shirt as he slowly sat her down onto a seat and stroke her hair

. "Keel. Can you please tell me what happened?" he said. Keely just sobbed while Phil held her. After a while of sobbing, Keely finally calmed down enough to tell Phil what Darius said.

"Phil. Daius is in Los Angeles. He's looking for you and he threatened you." she said. Phil's mouth dropped open. "What does he want from me?" he said.

"He wants me back. He thinks you stole me from him and he wants to kill you. I'm so scared." she said. Phil continued stroking her hair and kissed her forehead.

"its okay keel. Its okay. I'm still here." he said gently. "Phil? Just promise me you'll be careful." she said. "I promise keel. I promise." he said and kissed her on the cheek. Her crying soon dove her to sleep.

The owner of the restaurant came up to them and said, "I'm sorry Kids but i'm gonna have to lock up." Phil softly carried Keely and took her bag in his other hand.

"Thanks." he said to the owner as he made his way to his car. Raindrops fell on his hair as he rushed over to the car.

He opened the passenger side for Keely and let her in gently and closed it. He then went over to the driver's side, got in and drove away.

Keely lay asleep on the seat. The rain fell lightly on the window on the ride home. When he got home he pulled Keely out again and headed up the stairs to their apartment.

He opened the door and set her down gently on the couch. He turned off all the lights and put a blanket over Keely's body.

He leant down and kissed her lightly on the cheek and said, "Good night Keel." He lay down on the floor next to her with a blanket over him and pretty soon the pitter-patter of the rain drove him to sleep.

_**Alright. Thats it. This chapter was long. The next chapter will be longer. I promise you. Anyways, I'll try to update soon guys and i hope you liked this chapter. Bye.**_


	3. I'm not ready

_**Sorry for the lack of Updates guys. I've been a little retarded lately. Lol. When i say retarded, I. mean "Writer's Block." That damned disease that affects all writers. Arggh. Curse you writer's block and all that support it! lol again. :D Here's chapter 3 and i hope you all enjoy it.**_

Chapter 3.

"Giggle on." Phil said. The giggle responded, with "Giggle on."

"Search Darius Clemens, 2010" Phil said and waited anxiously as the Giggle searched for results. Suddenly a little scene played on the screen.

It showed a blonde- haired man smoking cigarettes in a prison cell filled with other men. He held a beer bottle in the other hand and he was looking out the window whispering something to himself.

Phil increased the volume so he could hear what Darius said. "When i get outta here, Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow are dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead." Phil turned off the Giggle before Darius finished his "death sentence."

He set it down and ran his hands through his hair and held it. A tired voice from the doorway startled Phil. "Phil? What are you doing?" Keely asked.

Phil hid the giggle away carefully and stood up. "Um...just getting ready for my interview." He said nervously

. Keely snickered and said, "Then why're you still in your bunny boxers?" She pointed to the boxers. Phil looked down and quickly covered his hands over his waist and said, "They're not Bunnies. They're rabbits."

Keely laughed and said, "Oh and i suppose that Rabbits are more manly?" Phil rolled his eyes and took his pants and put them on.

"Ha-Ha Very funny." he said. "Aw...did i hurt little Philly-Willy's feelings?" she asked. Phil slowly nodded his head with a mock sad look on his face

. "Aw... I'm sorry Phil." she said. "Prove it." Phil said. Keely came into the room and kissed him on the lips. And soon that kiss turned into a passionate make-out session.

Keely pushed Phil onto his bed and climbed on top of him still kissing him and she pressed her hips into his grinding their bodies together. Phil rested his hands on her butt as they rolled around on the bed

kissing

. When Phil's clock beeped, he pulled away and looked at his watch. "Damn it!" he said and looked back at Keely who was slowly kissing his neck.

"Um keels? As much as i enjoy this, i've really gotta go." He said. Keely stopped and got off of him. "Thanks babe." he said and put on his shirt and shoes. He grabbed his car keys and his wallet. He then turned around to Keely.

"Don't worry Keels. We'll continue when i get back." he said and opened the front door. She chuckled and rolled her eyes and said, "Where're you going in the first place?" "i told you already. You know? ...Wexington Delights?" he said.

"Oh. I forgot." she said. As Phil attempted to go out again, Keely grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around and said, "Phil. Please just be careful."

He sighed and said, "I'll be careful keels. I promise i'll try. Now i've really got to get going. I'll see you tonight?" Keely nodded. "Alright. Bye." he said and stepped out closing the door behind him. Keely locked the door and went to get ready.

Pretty soon the time read 7:50 on the car clock. Phil silently drove his car on the smooth road as he hummed the tune to "Protecting Me."

It was his favorite song that Keely had sang. Because she worked hard on making it up and she dedicated it to him. He passed a strange looking man that was smoking cigarettes and eyeing him suspiciously.

Phil drove on pondering who that man might have been. He looked so familiar. Like Phil'd seen him somewhere. Phil shrugged and hummed on.

When he finally reached the house, he parked his car and pressed a button on the car keys signaling the door locked. He made his way up the stairs and into his apartment.

He dropped his bag and his car keys and loosened his tie. "Keels? Are you there?" he asked, getting a bit scared that darius may have come in and taken her.

But his thoughts were proven false when Keely came into the living room and hugged him saying, "Hey Phil." She pulled away.

"Hey. How was your day?" Phil asked. "Ah not bad. I just laid around watching soap operas and sleeping." she responded with a laugh. Phil chuckled and sat down on the couch.

"Soooooo how was your interview?" Keely asked and sat down next to him. "Eh...i think i passed it. But i'm not so sure." Phil said and turned on the T.V.

Rock music blasted throughout the apartment. "Whoa! What kinda soap opera were you listening to?" he asked and lowered the volume. She shrugged and laughed. "i was bored. It was a Saturday and i didn't have anything to do." she said

. "Well...you think it would have been more fun if i was here. We would have been doing better stuff than just laying around and watching T.V" phil said.

"Like..." Keely urged for him to sat more. "Like this." he said and leant in and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away.

"Well...you're right about that. We would' ve been doing that. But we would;ve also done this." Keely

said and gave Phil a passionate kiss on the lips.

Phil wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms were draped across his chest.He turned then around so thatr he was on top and he continued to kiss her.

She started to unbutton his shirt and he gladly let her. She took off his shirt and flung it somewhere. Phil took off her shirt and threw it somewhere else. When Keely started to unbuckle his belt, she stopped halfway.

"What happened?" Phil asked confusedly. "I'm not ready Phil. I'm not ready for such a big step in our relationship.I know we've been dating for 5 years now, but i don't think we need to prove our love for each other by having Sex. Sex will only ruin our relationship. I mean, what if i get pregnant?" she said.

Phil contemplated this for a second and said, "You got a point there. You're right. We should wait." She nodded and slipped out from underneath Phil and put her shirt back on.

Phil put on his shirt. They both sat down together on the couch. After a long while of awkward silence, Phil spoke up.

"soooooooo...What do we do?" he said. Keely shrugged and said, "How about a movie?" Phil nodded and put on a movie. At the end of the movie, Phil and Keely were both in Dreamland.

I**_ know i rushed the chapter a bit. But hey, a girls gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Lol. Sooo... (i used this a lot) Review and i will update. Thats how the system goes. Right? Right. Bye._**


	4. No Way!

_**Once again, i had writer's block :( The dreaded disease that no one wants. I don't think i can go on with this story guys. I'm a dried out well of ideas. I may delete this story...I don't know, i basically need help or input of ideas to put in this story. So...HELP WANTED: NEW IDEAS! lol Thank you. Here's Chapter 4...Enjoy!...**_

Chapter Four.

"Another shot here Lance." Darius said and set the small cup down firmly. The loud music blared in the background as people danced and swayed to the beat.

Darius watched them all and sighed. Lance came and took the small glass and filled it up with Vodka. "This your last one?" he said to Darius as he pushed it towards him.

Darius caught it and said, "I don't think so lance." And he gulped the whole thing down in a second. Lance rolled his eyes and attended to other people at the bar.

Darius set the cup down and stood up. He made his way out the Front door of the bar and the cold night hair hit him. He took a deep breath and started down the Sidewalk.

Shoving his hands into his jeans pocket, he sighed again. He walked in silence for a while. The beeping of Car's horns and pedestrians screaming were all a blur to him.

The once calm air quickly changed into violent and unsuspecting winds as raindrops quickly started to pelt him as he ran into a little canopy.

"Damn it! Just great! Can life get any worser?" he exclaimed to no one in particular. Just then a red car drove past him, drenching him in cold, dirty, polluted water.

He was covered in wet bananas and rotten orange peels and his face was now fixed into a scowl as he gritted his teeth. The red car that splashed him came to a halt and someone got out.

"Oh i'm so sorry...Are you okay?" the man asked. Darius got a good look at him. _Dark-Brown hair, Same body build, same stupid grin, same brown eyes. Same goatee...wait the goatee wasn't there before. Whatever. Could this be...? _

Darius was snapped out of his thoughts by Phil waving his hand in front of his face saying, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Darius nodded. "Yeah i'm okay." he said. Phil nodded and went back to his car. He got in and looked back to where Darius was, but no one was there.

"What the?... I thought i...wasn't there?...Am i crazy?" he said. A car horn beeped as another driver drove past and said, "What are you stupid? Move your Freakin' car!" And with that, he spat on Phil's car and drove away with a screech. Phil groaned and put the car into drive and drove away.

As Phil closed the front door of the apartment block, Keely came into the living room. "Hey Phil." she said.

Phil loosened his tie. and said, "Hi." "How did the interview go?" she said and sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Phil sat down next to her.

"Well i think it went great. They said they'd call me if i get the job. So i should be getting a call anytime soon." he said. Keely chuckled.

"But i did meet someone today. He looked awfully familiar." Phil said. Keely shifted in her position to face him. "Well, maybe he's someone from one of our classes that you've seen before." she said.

Phil bit his nail and said, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Aren't i always?" she said with a cocky grin. Phil chuckled and shook his head. "You are so cocky." he said.

Keely shrugged. "Isn't that why you love me?" she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nah, thats not the only reason why i love you. I love you for so many things, i might have to make a list." he said and rested his head on her head.

"Well i don't have to make a list. I love you for you." she said to him and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek and got up to go to the kitchen.

Phil smiled as he watched Keely go into the kitchen. He sighed and got ready to go change, but the Phone started to Ring. "Oohh, probably calling to tell me that i got the job." Phil said and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Phil Diffy Speaking." he said.

There was silence for a long while until the voice on the other line said, "Phil? Phil Diffy?" The voice sounded Rough and Hoarse.

"Yes...this is he. Who's talking?" Phil said.

The voice growled on the other line and said, "Phil, You and Keely are gonna pay! "

"What? What are you talking about?" Phil said, clearly confused at the statement.

"Remember this evening Phil? The man you splashed water on. Remember me?"

"Darius? I...what..."

You...You... You and Keely put me in Prison. You thought i'd spend the rest of my life there? You're crazy. Phil Diffy, This is only the beginning." Darius said and then a click was heard

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" Phil said until a beeping sound was heard, indicating that the other person had hung up.

Phil hung up the phone in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. Keely came into the living room with a can of soda in her hand saying, "Who was that?" She sat down.

He turned around to her with panic in his eyes. Keely noticed and said, "What happened? Phil, Are you okay?" She got up.

"Darius." was all Phil said. Keely had a confused look on her face as she said, "What?"

"Darius knows where we are Keely." Phil said and started to pace around the room.

"What! How did he find out!" she almost screamed. Phil shrugged and continued pacing.

Then he stopped halfway and smacked his hand to his head. "Oh my God. Its all my fault." he said.

"Wait how's it your fault?" Keely asked, anxiously awaiting his response

. "Tonight, when i was coming back from the interview, i accidentally splashed a man with water while driving by. I felt bad so i got out to say sorry. While i talked to him, he seemed so familiar but i couldn't put my hand on it. I..."

"You mean to tell me that you met Darius today?" Keely interrupted. Phil nodded.

"In the flesh?" Phil nodded.

"Oh my God. What are we gonna do? He's gonna find us, he's gonna capture me and kill you. Oh God what are we gonna do?" she said.

Phil grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Its alright Keel. Alright? He hasn't found out where we live yet. So just chill. I'm pretty sure that you can't take a look at someone and suddenly you know where they live. I mean come on." He chuckled nervously and Keely chuckled too.

The Chuckling soon turned to laughter. "Wow. That's stupid. 'oh i see you. I know where you live now'" Keely said imitating a man's voice.

"Yea. Thats ridiculous" Phil said in between laughs. Keely suddenly stopped and grabbed Phil by the shoulders causing him to stop chuckling nervously.

"Why are we laughing again?" she said. Phil shrugged. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the front door. They both gasped.

The knocking continued. Phil ran into the kitchen and reached into the kitchen cabinet. He pulled out a small rifle and cocked it. He then made his way to the front door.

Keely gasped when she saw the gun. "Where'd you get that?" she whispered. "Oh i bought it at a really nice Gunstore. I bought it for about maybe 100 maybe 150 doll...Does that even matter?" he whispered with frustration in his voice.

She shrugged. They made their way to the door. Keely opened the door slowly, Phil pointed his gun and there at the doorway stood...

_**I'm gonna stop there. I know, i'm mean. Lol. I'll try to update soon as possible. I gotta go to bed. Got a big test tomorrow. Alright, so make sure to review because the speed at which i update, depends on how much reviews i get. Lol. If this chapter was confusing to you, e-mail me or something and i'll be glad to explain it to you. :). Lance is my own creation. He's the only thing i own. Thats it for now. Until next time:**_

_**Cobra**_


	5. Cup O' Sugar

_**Finally i'm rid of the horrible Writer's Block! All together now: "YAY!" lol. That means i'll be updating sooner. Once again: "Yay!" :D. Anyway, so i want to thank the people that reviewed my last chapter. You all Rock! Whoo-hoo! Lol. So, yea here's chapter 5. Its a little bit more rated T. It may be rushed though and the person you expect to be at the door won't be there.. On that note, ENJOY...**_

Chapter Five.

When the the door was pushed open and Phil had pointed his gun, an old man in a white shirt and boxers with a robe over it held up his hands in shock.

One hand had a little bowl in it. He was terrified out of his mind so much that he was shaking. "I guess now wasn't a good time to ask to borrow a cup of sugar?" he said.

Phil put his hand down. "You think!" he said in frustration and the man jumped back in fear. There was an awkward silence of the man shaking, Phil staring at him, and Keely humming a song.

After the silence the man asked, "Well can i borrow a cup of sugar?" Phil rolled his eyes and walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Go away Melvin" Keely said and shut the door in his face and locked it. Sighing, she plopped down on the couch next to Phil and laid her head on his lap.

"Well, that sure as heck wasn't Darius." he said and set the gun down on the table next to him. Keely scoffed. "Well that's good isn't it? I mean it would be bad if it was Darius." she said.

"Yeah...Whew!" he said with a sigh at the end. "Soo...what do we do now?" she said. Phil shrugged. "We could watch T.V." he said and reached for the remote.

But Keely took his arm and said, "The cable's out." "Oh." he said and slumped his shoulders. She raised her head and faced him.

"Well we could do something else..." Keely said and moved her hand up Phil's lap. Phil started to sweat.

"Um, Keels. Although that feels nice, um...i'm gonna have to tell you to stop." he said. "Why?" she said.

"Because we're not ready. Think of the consequences. Seriously..." But Phil was interrupted when Keely suddenly kissed him on the lips.

Surprised, Phil kissed her back. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away once again and slowly started to unzip his pants. But halfway, Phil stopped her.

"Whoa...Hold on. I thought you said you weren't ready." he said. She flipped her hair and said, "Well i've had an incredibly hard day. I need some kind of Pain reliever."

Phil looked at her for a while and then said, "And you think sex is a way to ease your pain?" She nodded. "Alright. Its your choice." he said and continued kissing her.

Just as they started to heat things up, another knock was heard on the door. Phil pulled away and got up. He grabbed the gun again and headed for the door in frustration.

He pulled it open and there stood Melvin again. Phil ran his hands through his hair and said, "Melvin what do you want now?"

Keely came up to the door. "I..um...see that you and your girlfriend are busy right now." Melvin said cringing at the sight. Phil was wearing a Muscle-shirt and his pants were halfway unzipped showing his white briefs. Keely was wearing a Bra and jeans.

"Get on with it." Phil said a little frustrated. "Okay, um...I really need that sugar." Melvin said and moved back. He was scared of Phil's Response.

Keely sighed and went into the Kitchen and brought out a whole Bucket of Sugar. She dragged it to the doorway and pushed it towards Melvin.

He grabbed it before it pushed into his stomach. Before he could say thank you, the door was shut in his face once again. "thank you." he said meekly to the closed door and hobbled away carrying the bucket of sugar.

"Man, That Melvin guy can get on your nerves can't he?" Phil said once they closed the door. "Yeah." Keely said in response. Silence.

"Okay now where were we?" Phil said. "I think we were right here." Keely said and kissed him passionately on the lips. Phil wrapped his hands around her waist and pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her.

After about 2 minutes Keely pulled away. "Don't you think we should take this to the room?" she said and motioned to the room. Phil nodded and carried her up Princess-Style and led her into the room closing the door behind him and locking it.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1—1-1-1-1-1—1-1-11-1-1-1-1-1—1-11-1—1

Darius made his way down the empty street. He kicked a rock as he shoved his hands into his jeans pocket yet again. The dogs could be heard howling from a distance as Cats meowed in the alleyways as they jumped onto trashcans.

Anyone else on the street would have known that Darius was going somewhere. Because his eyes were fixed on a tall gray apartment building in the distance.

As he neared the building, he noticed that all the lights were on and a loud racket was heard. "probably another party" Darius muttered as he climbed up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

Soon enough the door was opened and Darius's accusations were proven right. Standing there was a guy with a huge tattoo on his arm and a tattoo on his neck. He was a big guy. No doubt about that.

"Darius, Long time no see Bro." he said and gave Darius a weird handshake that other people couldn't have understood.

"Hey Kilo. You know where Fernando is?" Darius said. The one named Kilo pointed to a corner of the apartment block and said, "I would be careful there Darius. Fernando ain't in a good mood today." And he went back to his partying.

Darius made his way through the crowd moving his head to the beat of the music as he did so. Pretty soon he approached a rather Tall man with his back turned.

The man had a cigarette in one hand and his other hand was set firmly on the little table in front of him as he smoked. "Fernando?" Darius said. Fernando coughed and turned around to face Darius.

He looked down and saw Darius' face. He scoffed and said, "What do you want?"

"Um...i have a favor to ask of you." Darius said.

Fernando held up a hand. "First of all..." he began and took in another puff of the cigarette and blew it out. "who said you could even talk to me? And secondly, Talk normal. Jeez, you sound like Britney Spears."

Fernando said and stomped out his cigarette. "Sorry. I need you to help me kill someone." Darius said. Fernando took out another cigarette, smoked one huff and blew it out and said, "I'm listening"

"Okay. Does the name Phil Diffy ring a bell to you?" Darius said. Fernando thought for a long while. Then after about 2 minutes of thinking he said. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Who is he?"

"He's the person i need to kill." Darius said. "Huh. Alright hold on." Fernando said and whistled. Pretty soon, 6 men appeared next to him. "These..." he said and pointed to the men beside him.

"These are my boys. You need anyone killed? Bang! Just one shot and their dead. These men right here, are pros at murder. So give us a picture and we'll hunt him down for you."

Darius nodded and reached into his pocket. He brought out a tiny clipping of Phil. He was leaning on his locker at H.G. Wells Junior Senior High as he smiled for the camera that was held by Keely.

Darius gave the picture to Fernando. Fernando took it and looked over it twice before flinging it back to Darius. "No problem." was all Fernando said. "Really? That was it? You can find him?" Darius said excitingly.

Fernando nodded and said, "One of my men already saw him and where he lives. No worries." Darius jumped up and down excited but Fernando grabbed him by the shoulders making him stop.

"Now there's the financial part. This job's gonna cost you." Fernando said. "I don't mind. Name the price." Darius said and reached into his pocket. But Fernando stopped him again and said, "Thats not what i meant."

And one of the other guys came from behind Darius and held his neck and his mouth until he fell unconscious to the ground. Fernando snapped his fingers and Darius was dragged into a dark room .and tied up. Then the door was closed and the room was soon covered with darkness.

_**Thats it! I know this chapter may have been confusing to some but this story will get way better. And i think you know what Phil and Keely were doing in that room. Lol. Fernando and Kilo aren't my creations. They're my sister's. Lol. Review and i shall update. You get it don't you? Alright. Bye now!**_


	6. Another Day, Another Breakup

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! For all you that were confused at the last chapter, it will all be cleared up in this chapter. Okay? Okay. This chapter has some sex references in it and its sad. So watch out for that. Now here's Chapter 6! Yay!**_

Chapter 6

The rays of the sun were what woke her up. She was sleeping on her stomach with her head facing east towards the window.

The birds chirped and the sound of little kids playing in the park across the streets was heard. Keely lifted up her head slowly and surveyed her surroundings.

Her room had never looked so messed up. Her bed was scattered, her door had one sock hanging over it and her chair had another sock leg. As a matter of fact, her room was littered with clothes.

"What happened last night?" she asked no one in particular. She got out of the bed and took the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She ventured into the bathroom and took a bath.

30 minutes later she was all dressed up in a t-shirt and jeans and she then went into the living room. Phil was in the living room on the couch bent over his laptop.

He would type something, pause, then he would erase it all in frustration. "Why can't i think of anything!" he exclaimed and snapped the laptop shut and pushed it aside.

"Phil?" Keely said from the hallway. He jerked his head up to meet Keely standing there. "Oh, hey Keels." he said silently. His voice seemed strained.

She sat down next to him. "Are you alright?" she asked him. He simply nodded, but she didn't believe him. "Phil? You know you can tell me anything right?" she asked him.

He nodded again. "So why aren't you saying anything? All you do is nod."

"Keel look. After our night last night, i don't know what to do anymore." he said. "wh-wh-what do you mean?" she said, almost scared to hear the response.

He stood up. "Keely. We're 21 years old. We're not married and yet we had sex. And we didn't use protection. Who knows what will happen?" he said.

Keely stood up. "Phil, i have only three things to say to you. One, its not my fault that you didn't have protection. Two, you're the one that agreed to even doing it and Three, You're the one thats 21, i'm only 20. So technically, you took advantage of me." she said.

Phil's mouth dropped open. "What! What do you mean i took advantage of you? You agreed to it. Heck, you even started it. You've known me for 7 years Keely. 7 years. And you honestly think I'd take advantage of you? Sometimes i don't even think you know me at all." he said.

"You know what Phil? I don't know what to think right now. This is like the 4th argument we've had and we're not even married yet."Keely said.

"You know what? I don't even think we're gonna get married." Phil said and grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door slamming it behind him.

Keely sighed and went to the door and opened it. "Wait Phil! I didn't mean it!" she yelled after him. He just kept on walking down the hallway.

"Fine then! You can go! I don't care!" she said and slammed the door violently and slid down with her back to the door and cried.

"Hey Darius. Wake up...wake up...wake up!" one of Fernando's guys slapped Darius on the cheek causing him to wake up.

He groaned and looked around until he saw the guy's face and almost jumped back. The guy laughed as Darius struggled to get out of the handcuffs he was put in.

The guy fell to the floor and continued laughing uncontrollably. "get me out of this thing." Darius said.

The guy kept on laughing and said, "Stop it Kid. Before i die."

"so glad you find this funny. Now remove these handcuffs!" Darius said.

"Whoa. Chill out there 'Britney Spears' I can't untie you until Fernando gets back. So until then..." The guy then burst into laughter again. Darius groaned.

After about 6 minutes later, Fernando and about 5 other guys walked through the door. "Alright Danger. (thats the name of the guy) You can stop taunting the kid now. I think he's had enough." he said and pushed the guy out of the way.

"Fernando. What's all this about!" Darius said.

"Well...we knocked you out so that we could run a test on you. You know. See all about your past life and all your encounters with this so-called 'Phil Diffy' so that we could back-track him.. Turns out that one of my idiot guys mistook the wrong person to be Phil." Fernando said and glared at Danger who leaned back in fear.

. Then Fernando turned back to Darius. "If you feel a throbbing pain in your groin, don't mind it. It should go away soon." Fernando said.

Darius' eyes widened and he looked down. Fernando chuckled and held out his hand and a guy gave him some papers.

He flipped through them and his eyes widened with every turn until he stopped at one page. He grinned.

"So...you dated his girlfriend in High School?" he said. Darius nodded.

Fernando scoffed and kept on turning the page and stopped yet again at another page. "What now?" Darius said.

Fernando turned the folder around so that Darius could see it and he pointed to a picture of an apartment and said, "We got our man."

_**Okay thats it for now! i know this chapter was a bit sad but like my las story, it'll get happy towards the end. :) Just wait and your wait will pay off. Lol. Sooo...yea bye! And Review.**_


	7. Shattered, Just like my freakin' window!

_**Hey guys! its me again. Um...I want to thank all my reviewers. Thanks guys. Um...before this chapter gets started, i'll just like to make a few announcements. Ahem.**_

_**First thing on the list: This story may be moving on to Rated M for Violence and sexual themes.**_

_**This story will take on a whole new path. If any of you have read my other story, you will see that there is a pattern in that one. **_

_**This one will seem to take on that path, but will change very, very, very, soon. **_

_**There will be blood in this story and lots of Bad words so i suggest that if you are 13 and under, DON"T READ THIS STORY!...NOT!**_

_**IF you are any age, READ THIS STORY! I DON"T CARE! HA-hahahahaha! Ahem. Thats all. **_

_**Until later, this is Jasmine Winifred signing off. Lol. Enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 7.

Phil opened the front door to his apartment and just walked out. Keely had yelled an apology after him, but he couldn't hear her.

_...Couldn't?...or Wouldn't? _His mind kept on telling him.

He shook it off as he headed down the stairs. Two large Men with black hair bumped into him as they came up the stairs.

He glanced at them for a second, ready to punch their lights out. But when he saw how Tall and Large they were, he averted his eyes and continued on down the stairs.

One more guy with a cigarette in his hand was coming up the stairs and when he saw Phil, he gave him a quick nod. Phil nodded back and went out the apartment building door.

Once outside, he put on his jacket and went into his car. Looking back at the apartment he saw a Man on the roof. Phil did a double take.

But when he looked back, the guy wasn't there. "That was weird." He muttered and started up his car. He put on his seatbelt and focused on the road. Where he was going?... He had no clue.

Keely stood up from her spot that she had been in for 5 minutes and made her way to her room. She looked into her closet and brought out her big Bray Sweatshirt and put it on.

Then after she looked around the room she spotted a picture of her and Phil on a table next to her bed. She walked over to it and picked it up.

She traced her hand over it loosely and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she noticed a teardrop on the frame. She had been crying again.

Her hands shook as she put the picture up above her head and brought it back down with anger, filling the whole room with the sound of shattering glass.

"Guys are all the same. They just wanna get into your pants. Once they do, they're gone." was the last thing she said before she headed out the room and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

She flicked on the T.V, but all that could be seen on the screen was blue. Across the screen, written in white were the words, "Connection could not be reached. For help with this problem, call Toll Free, 555-689-1011."

Keely turned off the T.V. In frustration and threw the remote somewhere else. Then a knock was heard on the door, making Keely jump.

She stood up slowly and went to the door and opened it. Three Huge guys stood there at the doorway. "um...Can i help you?" she said to them.

"Yea...You know a Phil Diffy and a Keely Teslow?" one of the guys asked. "Why do you wanna know?" Keely said.

"Listen to us. Do you know them or not?" One of the guys asked. "Yea i do...I'm Keely Teslow. Why? Is there a problem?" she said.

Then the Two guys stepped apart and One taller guy stepped up.

"Yea there's a problem." he said. "Your Boyfriend hurt one of our members."

"Members? Phil? What are you talking about?" she said.

"Oh you know what we're talkin' 'bout.." The taller Guy said.

Keely shook her head. "Enough of this shit. Boys? Grab Her!" the guy said. The two other thugs attempted to grab her but Keely screamed and shut the door, hitting them in the head.

She locked the door and held it. The thugs started to pound on the door and they tried to shove it open.

Keely let go of her hold on the door and ran to the side table next to the couch where Phil had kept the gun before they...you know.

She grabbed it and cocked it and pointed it toward the door as it burst open with the Two guys stumbling in.

"Get Her man!" one of them yelled to another. "i can't! She's got a gun." the other replied.

Then the other one smacked him in the back of the head saying, "You idiot! So do you!"

"Oh." the other one said dumbly. He then reached into his pocket and pointed his gun to Keely.

"Okay now Missy...We don't wanna hurt you. Just put your gun down and come with us." one of them said.

"Shutup! Why don't you drop your gun and tell me what the Hell you're doing in my house and why the heck you want me to come with you." Keely said, shaking as she held the gun in both hands

The thugs stayed silent. "You think i'm not gonna shoot?" Keely said as she put her hand on the trigger.

"Wait!" The Leader said from the door and he stepped in. "Boys put your gun down." he said and the two thugs did as they were told.

"Now look here little missy. We came here to take you and your little boyfriend. If you ain't gonna come with us alive,We can always take you in dead." he said.

Keely still held the gun with an insane look on her face. She still didn't let go of the gun.

Then the leader reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. "She ain't backing down. Send the reinforcements." he said and flipped the phone back and put it back into his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Keely asked. "You'll see." was all he said before the window behind shattered open as 4 guys came jumping in swinging on ropes.

One of them grabbed her before she could turn around and he grabbed her gun and broke it.

So there she was. Standing in the middle of 7 amazingly tall guys. Not knowing what to do, she made a break towards her room.

Luckily, none of the guys were fast enough to catch her. She closed her door and locked it. She then grabbed her Cell-phone and Put Phil's number.

It rang 6 times before Phil's voice mail was heard. "Hey this is Phil. As you can see, i'm busy right now. So if you leave a message and who you are...I'll try my best to contact you. Bye now." And then a beep was heard.

"Phil! Phil this is Keely. You need to get down here now! Some guys are looking for you and they wanna..." A sound was heard.

Keely turned around and saw that the door had been broken down and Two guys were heading towards her.

"Phil! Get down here quick. They're about to..." A guy closed her Phone and tossed it aside.

"Now...Are you gonna come with us or...ah!" Keely had kicked him in the stomach before he could say anything else.

She ran out into the hallway and was grabbed by yet another guy but this guy held her rougher.

She looked up to see just who this guy was and the face she saw shocked her.

"Darius?" she said. Even after all these years, he hadn't changed. His breath still reeked like alcohol and his hair was still blond. Except maybe a little dirtier.

"Keely. Long time no see huh?" he said.

"Darius let go of me!" she exclaimed and struggled to get out of his grip.

He shook his head. "Oh. You know i can't do that Keely." He said.

"why not?" she managed to say.

"Because...You and Phil Ruined my life. You sent me to Prison and you made me lose half of my eyesight with that Damned pepper spray of yours."

It was then that Keely noticed that he had a tiny eye patch over his left eye. _Phil never mentioned an eye patch._ She thought to herself as Darius kept on talking.

"Lets just think of this as my own way of getting revenge." he said as he thrust her toward another guy.

"Darius i..." But before she could say anything else, she felt a sharp sting go through her neck.

"Ugh..." she slurred as she fell down to her knees half-unconscious.

The last thing she heard before she blacked out was, "Okay, Lets get her into the truck."

And as strong hands lifted her up, her eyes closed and everything went black.

_**Dang that took long to Write! Alright so...if you guys liked this chapter, REVIEW! i'm not forcing you to or anything. I just think it'd be best for all of us if you did review. Right? Right. Lol. So that was it for Chapter 6 or what was this? Chapter 7? Oh okay. Chapter 7. i hope you liked Chapter 7. Because that'll be it for a while. Because it will be a while until i update. How long? You ask. Maybe Two days Three tops. Soo...Yea. Bye my friends! And review now my Friends! lol.**_


	8. You don't wanna get on my bad side

**Hey this is cobra again with a whole new chapter. :D. First of all, i'd like to thank all my reviewers. You guys lift me up. No seriously, i'm on air right now. "Someone get me down from here!" Rope is Cut Ahhhh! falls to ground hard Ouch! Sooo as i was saying, here's chapter...8? Is it 8? looks back Oh okay its chapter 8. lol. Enjoy! it has a little Sex reference. Not that much. Just one. Okay yea so...Enjoy!**

The door to the diner swung open as Phil came inside. The Blues that played in the background blended in with his feelings.

He never meant to walk out on Keely. His legs just moved but his mind stayed back. He sighed heavily and sat on a stool that faced a small counter.

Two other men were there too. Probably in trouble with their girlfriends too. Phil thought as Sam, the owner of the diner came up to him.

"Hey Phil." he said to Phil.

"Hey Sam." Phil said glumly and rubbed the back of his neck. Immediately Sam knew that something was wrong.

"Whats wrong with you?" he said as he leaned on the counter in front of Phil.

"Girlfriend problems." Phil said.

"What happened?" Sam said, still waiting for a clearer answer.

"I'd rather not tell you. Its a personal problem." Phil said. Sam smirked because he knew what the "Personal problem" was.

"Having trouble with your Sex life?" he said plainly as he reached under the counter and pulled out Two bottles of Beer.

He gave one to Phil. Although Phil never drank, he took it anyway and opened it.

"Yeah...Its actually really stupid. Because i wasn't the one that started the whole.thing. And somehow i got blamed for it." Phil said and took a huge gulp of the beer.

"Well...Thats how its been for centuries Phil. No matter how much trouble goes on in a relationship, the men always get blamed for it." Sam said.

Phil finished the beer and wiped his mouth and said, "Don't i know it." Sam chuckled and went back to what he was doing.

Phil just ran his hands through his hair continuously and put his face in his hands. He had never been so depressed. And suggesting by the way he ignored Keely as she apologized, he knew he wasn't gonna get back together with her anytime soon.

As he got off his stool to get out, a beeping and vibrating sound could be felt in his left thigh. "My cellphone" he said as he looked around for it.

When he finally found it, it said 'Missed Call'. He flipped it open and saw who it was from. "Keely!" he said a little bit too happily.

'one new Voice message' it read. Phil decided to hear it. "Phil! Phil this is Keely. You need to get down here now! Some guys are looking for you and they wanna..." There was silence for a while.

"They wanna what?" Phil asked. Then Keely's voice came on again but this time she sounded frantic.

"Phil! Get down here quick. They're about to..." And then a click was heard.

Phil pulled the phone away from his ear. "Oh no! Keely!" he said and ran out of the diner.

**_Meanwhile..._**.

Fernando's guys had arrived at their destination finally after 5 wrong turns, due to the fighting of the two thugs in the front. Parking the car, the driver went to the back of the truck and carried Keely out and swung her over his shoulder.

Darius and the rest of the gang made their way into the huge building. Once inside, Keely was instructed to be carried to the insides of a booth and to be strapped down to a seatbelt.

The thug that held her did as he was told. And as he strapped her to the seat inside the booth and put a wired helmet on her head, Keely's eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-wh- what happened? Where am i?" she said looking around confusedly until her eyes rested on the tall thug.

She then tried to get up but fell back down.

"What the?" she said when she noticed the seatbelt that was strapped across her waist.

She looked up to say something else but the thug had already closed the door to the booth. She pounded on it saying, "Let me out of here!1 let me out!" She kept on pounding on it.

"What are you gonna do?" Darius asked Fernando as they neared a control room. "Well..." Fernando said and sat down on a chair. "You know how everyone has a good side and then a bad side. Right?"

Darius nodded.

"well, thats exactly what we're gonna do to Keely. We're gonna separate the good side from the bad side. Leaving her with only her good side." Fernando said.

Darius nodded in understanding but paused and said, "Wait, how does that help me?"

Fernando sighed. ""Do i gotta explain everything? Damn! When we separate Keely's bad side and put it away, she'll forget about Phil. Because from what i could tell when i got into that house, she was mad at him."

Fernando said and started to smoke a cigarette. "Wait how could you tell?" Darius said and coughed from the fumes of the smoke.

"Because of the smashed picture on the floor. Trust me, that dame was angry." Fernando said and stomped out his cigarette again.

"What was i talking about?" Fernando said. Then one of his guys came into the room.

"Okay boss. We're ready. You can start the sequence now." he said.

"You sure? You got her strapped in?" The guy nodded.

"You set the machine the right way?" The guy nodded again.

"Okay. I guess we're ready." Fernando said and stood up. He walked into a bigger room where a bunch of computers stood and only one Keyboard was spotted.

Fernando went over to the keyboard and punched in a few numbers and letters. "Get me out of here!" Keely yelled on the screen as she pounded on the glass door.

Fernando scoffed and pulled the lever and pressed a blue button. "Separation sequence Beginning in 5.."

"if i were you I'd stand back." Fernando said and pushed Darius away and closed the door.

"4..."

"let me out!" Keely cried as he struggled to unbuckle the seatbelt.

"3..."

"Damn it! Open this door now!" she yelled once more.

"2..." She struggled.

"1...Separation sequence ignited. Evacuate all Premises now. Evacuate all premises now." The mechanical voice said.

Darius and Fernando and all the other thugs ran out of the building, leaving Keely there to suffer the sequence.

Then the booth shook violently as Keely was being swung side to side. "Sequence beginning" the voice said again.

Then a greenish glow came from the helmet as Keely's eyes went wide. She screamed as her body rumbled. "Nooooo!" she yelled and then the shaking stopped.

"Sequence finished. " the voice said as the whole machine seemed to cool down. The Seat belts that held her unbuckled and she fell down to her knees and groaned.

Fernando and everyone else rushed into the building again. "We did it!" one of the guys said and they all high-fived each other.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Go get her out of there." Fernando said.

One of the guys ran down the ramp and into the Booth. "Keely? Time to go little mi..." But before he finished his sentence, Keely had grabbed his hand and threw him through the glass.

He yelled as he crashed through it and landed in a pile of boxes. Fernando heard the crash and turned around.

"What the?" he said as he saw one of his guys covered by boxes.

"Where is she? Where'd she go?" his guys muttered.

He turned around to the booth and saw that Keely wasn't there anymore. He grabbed Darius' collar and said, "Where did she go? Where is she?"

"i don't know man." Darius said and shoved Fernando's hands off his collar. Suddenly a crash was heard. "Oh Shit! The weapon Storage!" One of the guys said.

They all ran to the storage. "Our weapons!" The guys said. "Wait a minute. Why is she taking all our weapons?" Fernando said. They all shrugged.

Fernando made his way to Danger. "Danger. Did you fix the personalities like i told you to?" he said.

"Yeah. You said to Put the Bad side to the left and the good side to the right. Right?" Danger said.

Fernando shook his head. "Wrong! i said Good sides to the left and Bad side to the...oh forget it! Just get her!" He said.

They all rushed after her down the hallway after her. She ran into a room but there was like 17 rooms so they had to split up.

Danger took the first 5 rooms. As he searched in the last room, he saw Keely attempting to climb out the window.

"Wait!" he said and rushed into the room. "You ain't going anywhere." he said and dragged her down, causing her to fall down on her butt.

"Ouch." she said quietly. The only thing she said normally.

"Now, just calm down and come with me." he said and attempted to grab her again, but like the other guy, he was flung across the room and into a wall. He landed with his back into it.

Keely advanced closely to him with Red in her eyes. "Coming in here was one of the biggest mistakes you've ever made in your life." she said, her voice low.

She pulled him up by the collar and lifted him into the air. His legs swung as she lifted him higher.

She climbed up the window with him still shaking in her hands and she stood on the windowsill. Danger looked down and almost fainted.

"Shit! What are you doing? We're like 15 stories high!" he said. She simply looked at him and chuckled evilly with a devious smile on her face.

The rest of the guys arrived at the doorway just in time to see her on the windowsill. "Hey! What are you doing!" one of them yelled.

Keely looked back at them, smiled and then jumped down. Danger yelled as the floor came closer to them.

Keely put him underneath her and they both landed on the concrete sidewalk. Only Keely walked away alive.

She came upon a busy intersection with Cars and pedestrians bustling about. She ran to a car that was waiting on a Red light and opened the door.

"Hey what the?" the guy inside said as Keely grabbed him by the collar and shoved him out.

He landed on the street and pretty soon a truck ran him over. (**i'm Evil)**

Keely put the car into drive and made her way down the road. Right then and there in her angered mind, she only had one person in mind. Phil.

_**Okay that's it! This chapter, surprisingly took me 3 days to write. Wow! Okay as some of you may have guessed, you will notice the new path that my story is taking. The others that don't, don't worry. You'll get it soon enough. As all of you should have guessed, the machine that was supposed to separate the good side from the Evil side malfunctioned. So now, instead of Keely having a good and an evil side, She is stuck on Evil. Get it? Thanks to Danger, Keely is Evil. So blame him not me. Oh yea and to those slow people out there, when i wrote, "Only Keely walked away alive" i meant that Danger was Killed. Get it? Okay. Good. Review and i shall Update. You know how the system goes. Lol. **_


	9. Bring it

_**Hi again...this is Cobra with yet another chapter..I want to thank all my reviewers: alotlikelove, sweetALABAMAluver, BROwneyedcutie112092, Pheely101. Thanks to all of all of you dudes and/or dudettes. Lol. Thank you. I love you all! okay, this chapter will be a bit short. I wanna leave the long chapters to the good parts. Alright? Alright. Okay...here's Chapter 9.ENJOY!**_

Chapter 9.

The Car door was closed and Phil quickly ran up the stairs of the apartment. When he got to his apartment door he kicked it open, not even bothering to check if it was open or locked.

"Keely!" he yelled as he ran into the house.

"What the?" he said when he saw the mess. The rug was all messed up and the couch was knocked over.

The middle table was broken and worst of all the Window was shattered and pieces of the glass lay on the ground.

He rushed over to the window and picked up pieces of the glass and inspected them. Scoffing, he threw them back to the floor.

As he made his way to the room, he stumbled upon the broken gun. He gasped and picked that up too. "What happened?" he asked himself.

The sun had set quickly and the house was now almost covered in darkness as he made his way to the room. Opening the door, he could clearly see that the room was even more messed up than the living room.

He heard a noise behind him and he turned around quickly, but there was nothing there. He looked around and went into the room.

The lamp was knocked over, the mirror was broken, and Keely's hair-band lay on the ground. Phil picked it up with shaking hands and looked it over.

Then he heard scurrying footsteps again. He dropped the hair band and walked to the doorway of the room and looked out into the hallway.

"Keely? Is that you?" he said. Nothing. Silence lay afloat in the air. Phil shrugged it off and went back to the room to investigate some more.

He bent down to pick up some more Crevices that he found but he couldn't because strong but soft hands soon covered his mouth.

His heart skipped a beat as the person that had covered his mouth leaned their mouth to his ear. "Hello Phil." was all the voice said before Phil could recognize it.

"Mphhph?" he said through the hand that covered his mouth. The hand moved away from his mouth so that Phil could turn around and fully see who it was.

"Keely?" he said with surprise in his voice. She looked way different. He got up still facing her and slowly put his hand on her cheek.

He stroked it once before Keely smacked his hand away and said, "What the Fuck do you think you're doing?" Phil looked into her eyes.

She backed away. But he followed her still looking into her eyes. She pulled out a Pistol from nowhere and pointed it at him saying, "if you don't back away from me...I'm gonna shoot your Damn fucking head off!"

Phil backed away slowly with his hand slowly raised up. "Calm down Keely. Okay? If this is about this morning, then i'm sorry. Alright? I was wrong. It was my fault that we had the fight. Now can you just please put the gun down?" he said.

Keely only pressed the gun into his chest ready to blow his internal organs out.

"You think its that easy Phil? That you can just come and apologize and i'll believe you. And then you have sex with me again and leave me hanging? I don't think so Philly-Willy." she said in a mocking tone.

Phil sighed. This was the worst situation he had been in. "Its enough Keely...i get the joke now. You can put the Fake Gun away now." He said and attempted to swipe the gun.

But Keely moved away just in time and landed a Punch into Phil's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards coughing.

She then leaned down to Phil's level and grabbed his hair roughly and looked him in the face with a Huge scowl on her face. She pointed the Gun to his chest and said, "You dare me?"

Phil stopped coughing and just glared at her. "Keely. What happened to you?" he said.

Keely slapped him clear across the face causing his head to jerk around. She grabbed his hair again and put his head to face her. He had a bruise forming on his cheek now.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Phil. Your the one that changed." she said and let go of his hair causing his head to fall lightly on the ground.

"How is that?" he said as he rubbed his cheek. "Because...You're not fighting me back. I've punched you, i've slapped you, i've man-handled you. And you're just staying there taking it. Why?" she said to him.

"Because...I love you too much to fight back." Phil said and glanced at the gun she still had injected into his chest.

"aww...thats so sweet Phil." she said mockingly. "But..." she said and shrugged. "Too bad i don't feel the same Damn way"

She punched him in the face and picked him up and threw him into the corner of the room. He landed on the glass and Keely laughed as he yelled in pain.

She walked over to him and kicked him again and again in the ribs. He groaned with every kick that she gave him.

"Fight Back You bastard!" she screamed on his head. And she slapped him again. Phil still didn't attack her.

She then leaned down to his face again and said, "You've made me very angry Phil. Very, Very, Very Angry." She then leaned closer to his face and said, "And now i'm gonna make you pay." The last part was said low and deep.

It almost didn't sound like Keely. _Thats because this isn't Keely._ Phil thought to himself.

"Keely? Whats happening to you?" Phil said and shoved her hands away and got up. "This isn't how you usually are. Where's the happy, Ditzy Keely i've known for 5 years of my life?" He said.

"That Keely's gone now. Right now, this Keely is getting very impatient." She said and advanced towards him.

"You're taking the whole argument way out of proportion. It was just one disagreement. You're taking it too far. I don't know what, but something has taken over you. And if you're not gonna fight it, then i will." Phil said and clenched his fists together.

Keely smirked as Phil took of his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his T-shirt. He then put his fists in front of him ready to fight.

Keely pressed a button on a watch that seemed to appear on her wrist and suddenly her outfit changed from jeans and a T-shirt, to baggy army pants with a gun in each pocket and a sleeveless shirt with a huge gun strapped across her back.

Phil gulped as his arms trembled. She then reached across her back and brought out the gun.

She spent 2 more minutes loading it with bullets and finding out the right way to hold it. Then finally she pointed it to Phil and said, "Bring it."

_**Okay thats it for today! Review because i was nice enough to update! lol. They're about to fight though so...yea. The next chapter will just be probably them fighting. So yea...Anyway, review and i'll Update. Reaalllly soon.**_


	10. Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

_**Sorry for the long wait guys. I know its been very, very, VERY long. And i know i said i'd update "Reaallllyy soon" or something like that. I'm sooooo sorry. My computer broke down for like all through spring break, then i went on vacation to Virginia to visit my uncle. Then my uncle's computer in Virginia was too damn slow. So i couldn't submit another chapter! Calm down Jasmine. Whew. Okay. Okay now i'm talking to myself. I'm crazy. But now i'm back with another new chapter and i wanna thank all my reviewers for reviewing my last chapter. Thanx guys and keep on reviewing! Alright, here's Chapter...what is it? 8? 9? 7? I don't know. I lost count! Lol, Enjoy Chapter...whatever! Lol.**_

Chapter Whatever

Fernando paced back and forth with his knuckle jammed into his mouth. As he turned on every pace, his shoes squeaked and that made Darius and his guys cringe.

Finally he came to a stop and he let his hands fall down to his sides. He took out another cigarette, lit it and took one puff and blew it out. He then walked over to where his thugs stood.

They stood their ground and lord knew they were scared. He would go to one, size them up and then scoff and go to another person. One guy at the end of the line was sweating so much.

He had to go piss soooo bad and he was holding it in. When Fernando came up to him, he started to sweat even more. Because he knew that Fernando would start to make him even more nervous.

Fernando looked at him and then noticed the trickles of sweat that ran down his cheek. He then went to the other guys. "Boys?" he said slowly and quietly.

He got scattered responses of 'Yes boss' and 'yea?'. "Do you idiots have ANY IDEA WHY YOUR STANDING HERE?" he screamed at them. They leaned back in a frightened manner and shook their heads

. Fernando just chuckled lightly. "Because..." he said and stomped out his cigarette yet again. "You 'so called men' let a Blonde chick jump out the frickin' window with one of our best guys. Killing him in the process! Do you want me to scream louder!" he said.

"Hey calm down Fernando..." Darius cut in. He got up from where he was leaning and walked over to where Fernando stood.

Fernando turned to him. "Darius, You want me to calm down? You want me to calm down? Do you know what these Locos have caused me? I don't even want to begin! My best guy just got killed. Your little 'girlfriend' is on the loose thanks to the actions of one of the most Stupidest men, i've ever seen!"

"Alright Alright. I know they messed up. I'm not standing up for them or nothing. I"m just sayin'." Darius said.

"Sayin' what?" Fernando asked. Darius sighed. "Our main Goal was to Kill Phil, Right?" he asked. Fernando nodded.

"We've taken Keely's good side away from her, am i right? Darius said again.

Fernando nodded, starting to get where he was going . "She's got your weapons and she's over at his house right now. So Technically, Keely's gonna Kill Phil for us. So your Guys actually did something good." Darius said.

Fernando nodded in understanding with a huge smirk on his face. "So what your saying, is that Keely actually works for us?" Fernando said.

Darius nodded in reply. Fernando laughed a little. Then he started to laugh maniacally Then every one started to laugh. Fernando stopped laughing, Darius stopped laughing, the rest of the guys stopped laughing, except one guy.

He was still laughing. "Hey Lance," Fernando said to him.

"What?" the guy replied back.

"shut that hole in your face please?...thanks."

**Meanwhile...**

Phil and Keely now stood in silence again. The kind of silence, that you could hear a Pin Drop on the floor or that you could even hear Crickets chirping if it was day.

But it was evening and the only noises heard were angry pedestrians on the sidewalk below them and the beeping of cars and the sound of them driving off.

Phil's eyes were on Keely's and Keely stared intently at Phil. It was like a staring contest. To see who would blink or look away first.

Phil slowly moved his eyes from looking at Keely and his eyes were now fixed on the Gun she had in her hands.

He moved to grab it, but she backed away and he almost stumbled over. When he regained his balance, he turned to see the tip of the gun shoved into his stomach and her hand on the trigger.

"That was so stupid Phil." she said and pushed the gun in further. "You think i'm as slow as you? Please. I already knew you were gonna reach for the gun. I guess that's what..." But Keely was cut short when she saw that Phil had a smirk on his face and he was shaking his head as he laughed softly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Was he laughing at her?

"What are you laughing at?" she asked him with no trace of humor in her voice. Phil just kept on chuckling.

"I said, WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" she said a little louder. Phil stopped laughing long enough to tell what was so funny.

"You...You're such a coward Keely." he said finally. Keely raised both eye-brows at him. "How is that?" she asked.

Phil pointed to the gun inserted into his stomach and looked at her. "Seriously Keely? You can't fight me without having a big gun in your hands. Thats pathetic." he said.

Keely gasped. "I can Damn well kick your ass without this gun, Phil and you know that." she said. It was now Phil's turn to raise his eyebrow.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Then Prove it." was all he said and a small smirk came across his lips. Keely was so irritated by his stupid cockiness.

She dropped her gun and it fell to the ground. She then removed the two rifles she had in her pocket and then out of nowhere she reached down to the back of her pants.

She bent down and removed two knifes from two pouches on her calves and she threw them to the ground.

Then she reached across her back and unstrapped the row of Bullets that she had strapped across her back. She threw those to the ground.

Phil's eyes widened as she removed every hidden weapon that she had. From tiny explosives, to daggers, to butcher knives, even a shovel.

She sighed when she had finished taking out all her weapons and said to Phil, "There. All weapons are gone. Are you happy now?" Phil uncrossed his arms from his chest and nodded approvingly.

Keely moved closer to him and said "Good. Because i've waited too long to do this."

And with that she landed a fist into Phil's face with so much force that when he fell down backwards holding his nose in pain, she had fallen with him.

She was now seated on top of him with her hands at his neck.

She squeezed her hands around his neck and he made gagging noises. "Keely, Stop this. This isn't you." he said with a strained voice as he attempted to pry her hands off.

She only held on tighter. Phil was starting to lose sight of the room. He then grabbed her hands firmer and lifted her off of him.

"What are you..." she began but before she could finish, Phil had lifted her up over his back and swung her into the wall. She went into the wall full force and slid down unto the floor.

Phil coughed and held his neck as he staggered towards her. She slowly got up just as he got to her and she attempted to punch him again but he caught her hand.

Aggravated, she attempted to punch him with the other hand but he caught that one too. "Look, Keely. I don't wanna hurt you. Just listen to me for a second. Just..."

Phil was interrupted by a kick into his crotch. Courtesy of Keely. "Ahhhh! oh Shit!" he yelled in pain as he stumbled backwards holding his crotch.

Keely laughed at him as trickles of sweat rolled down his forehead unto his cheek and he yelled in pain. She then went over to him and lifted him above her head and threw him into the T.V.

He broke through the glass and electrical circuits surged through his body. He screamed as the electricity seemed to rip his body apart.

Finally the electricity stopped and he just lay there, unconscious. Keely walked over to him and stared upon his bruised and unconscious body.

Her hand instantly went to his face and she traced her finger along his cheek to his jaw-line. "Phil..." Keely said.

For the first time her voice sounded normal. But that must have been an illusion. She then walked over to where her weapons were.

She bent down and searched through the heap for her dagger. "A-ha!" she exclaimed when she found it. She took it and took out her knife sharpener.

She sharpened it while she whistled the tune to Mary had a little lamb. She then walked over to the rubble and removed some pieces of glass from Phil's body.

"Alright...Now to finish what i started." she said and raised the dagger up above her head. She then brought it down full-force but it went into wood.

"What the...?" she asked.

Phil had gotten out of the way just in time and was now behind her.

"Uggghhh! Phil! You're gonna freakin' pay!" she yelled as she struggled to get the knife out. She got it out but she fell backwards and she landed in Phil's hands.

She slipped out of his hands and went under his leg and appeared behind him. Keely then tried to stab him again, but he caught the knife from behind him and turned around to face her.

He forced the knife out of her hand and threw it away. She tripped him and as he fell to the ground, he took her with him and they both fell on the ground.

She attempted to scurry away, but his grip on her leg was too tight. She turned around and and used her other leg to kick him on the jaw.

He let go of both her legs and she had enough time to go and get her Gun. She loaded it with bullets and cocked it just as Phil got up. She pointed the gun to him and he froze.

"Not another sound." she said slowly. Phil moved slowly towards her. "Keely,"he began.

She shot the gun and it missed him by an inch. "i thought i said, Not Another Sound." she said. He kept silent.

Keely then walked over to him and eyed him up and down as she walked around him in circles.

Finally she stopped and said, "You know what? I don't even know what i saw in you." She scoffed as she adjusted the gloves she had on.

She was behind him now and he was already planning a way to flip this whole thing around so that he was in charge. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

Both of their eyes went to it as the knocking continued. "Hello?" a muffled voice said from the door. "Anyone home?"

Keely turned to Phil and said, "Don't you move." Phil nodded. Yeah right...like he was gonna listen to her. She went to the door and opened it and there stood none other than Melvin.

He took one look at Keely and said, "Maybe i should come back another time." He then walked away and into his own apartment.

Keely rolled her eyes and went back into the living room. But she stopped Halfway when she saw that Phil wasn't standing there anymore.

"What the? Phil? You little Stupid-ass, i'm gonna kill you." she said as she went around the house looking for him.

She heard some movement behind her. But when she turned around no one was seen. She went into the room and looked in the closet . She scattered all her clothes and threw out all her shoes.

"Phil!" she exclaimed. Keely then progressed to look in the rest of the house. But what she didn't know was that Phil was already out of the house and was running to his car.

She heard his footsteps and she went to the window and saw him running like a madman to his car. "Phil! You Moron!" she yelled as she aimed her Gun and shot a bullet at him.

The bullet missed and hit the trunk of his car. Phil ducked as she shot more missed shots. He got into his car and started up the engine.

"No way..." Keely said. She dropped the huge gun and grabbed one small rifle and a dagger. She ran over to the window and saw that his car was still there.

"Perfect." she said and she climbed on the windowsill. She took one last breath and she jumped down.

After 2 minutes she landed on the grass hard. Then her feet took off in the direction of the car. Just as Phil started to drive away she took one last jump and landed on the hood of the car.

She took the dagger and jabbed it through the material that covered the car.

Inside the car, the knife went through the roof. "Oh shit!" Phil said and turned the car and it swerved unto the sidewalk.

Keely then climbed over the hood and to the back window. She crashed through it with her feet and the glass splattered all over the back seat.

Phil looked in the mirror above him and saw her advancing towards him and before he knew it her arms were wrapped around his neck and her arm pressed into his throat, causing him to gag and try to still see where he was driving.

He swerved unto an unknown street and almost hit a few people. Keely took the dagger and pointed it to his head. "Stop the car." she said to him.

He kept on driving through the alley-ways. "I said stop the car!" she said. She then took the wheel and turned it unto the street.

They swerved from side to side and unto the highway. Phil gripped her hand and forced it off the wheels. He then turned around and landed a punch to her face.

She fell back unto the back-seat. Phil then attempted to grab the knife away from her hands. But she caught his hands and reclined his seat.

"Ah!" he said as the seat moved back. She kneed him in the stomach and dragged him to the back, where she pummeled the living daylights out of him.

She then went over to the front and attempted to stop it,but it was too late. The car was lunged off an unfinished bridge and landed into the water.

The car was soon filled to the brim with water. Keely swam through the car and opened the front door and swam out. Phil was still struggling to see where he was.

He was starting to lose his breath. He swam around trying to look for a way out but all he could see was Black. He was drowning and there was no one to help him.

_**There you go. Again, i'm so sorry for the long wait. I've also had some personal issues in my life that i had to deal with. But other than that, i'm always here for you guys! I know this chapter sucked, but its all i could do. No other ideas came to mind. :D I'll write more. And to all those that are reading, Thanks! I love you guys!**_


	11. What just happened?

_Sorry for the long wait guys! I had no computer for almost a month and other than that, i couldn't come up with anything to write...so..yea. Anyway so here's chapter 11/ Thanks for all the reviews!. Oh by the way, this chapter has some bad words in it. On to the chapter!_

_Chapter 11_

"Wait. I think we got him.." Phil heard a man say.

His head throbbed and his whole body hurt. "Okay, do the Mouth to mouth again." The man said and Phil soon felt soft lips come in contact with his and the person started breathing air into his mouth.

He suddenly coughed out water and the person backed away. He opened his eyes fully and squinted. "Are you alright?" the person said.

It was a woman who looked to be about 26 with light brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty. "Yeah, i'm alright. Oh God, my head hurts. What happened?" he asked drowsily.

He sat up. "Well, we found you floating near the shore right after your car flew off that bridge.. You weren't breathing, so we're guessing you drowned. So we brought you here and we've been trying to bring you back for almost an hour now." She said.

"Oh, well thanks i guess." he said and stood up. The woman and the man stood up too. "Oh you're welcome." she said and they both started down the sand.

Phil tried to remember what had happened before he blacked out. "Wait i was fighting with some one...But who?" he asked himself. He checked his watch and as he did he noticed a little red scar on his arm.

"When did i get...?" he said. And he had a tiny flashback of his body bursting through the TV, and he was being thrown by...Keely. He gasped.

"Keely!" he said, now remembering everything. He looked around for the couple that had saved him. They probably saw where Keely went.

He spotted them sitting under an umbrella. He jogged towards them, careful to avoid hitting other beach-goers.

He got to them finally. "Um...excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but did you happen to see any blonde girl where the car was." he asked the woman.

She nodded. "Yeah. With Army Pants and a tanktop?" she said. Phil nodded. "Oh, she went that way." she said and pointed to a direction.

"Oh thank you." he said. "No problem." she said and Phil started to run towards where they said Keely had gone to.

He had a small idea of where she was headed and whatever she had in her mind, he had a feeling it wasn't gonna be good..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keely walked unto the front yard of the house she had grown up coming to. The lights were on and she could see some shadows moving around inside them.

She smirked as she thought of the havoc she was about to cause. She made her way into the backyard.

"Mom! I'll be right back! Let me go get the vacuum from the garage!" she heard the familiar voice call out to her mother.

"Alright honey!" her mom answered and pretty soon the back door opened and Pim stepped out. Keely hid behind a small shrub.

Pim muttered something to herself as she went into the garage, clueless of who was behind her. As she reached for the vacuum, Keely came up behind her and held her eyes.

Pim was startled at first, but then she calmed down a little. Keely didn't know why. "Jason? Is that you again? I told you, you can't come over to my house after ..."

Pim turned around and stopped in mid-sentence when she saw who stood in front of her.

"Blondie?" she said. "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" "i believe the question here is what are you doing here?" Keely answered back.

"I"m home from college for the summer. Now answer MY question. And where's Phil?"Pim said.

She gave Keely a once-over. Something had changed and Pim couldn't quite put her hand on it. Suddenly Keely covered her mouth and dragged her deeper into the garage.

"Mphhggf" Pim said under Keely's hand. "Oh Shutup" Keely said as she sat Pim down on a chair and tied her up. "You're crazy!" Pim said as she tried to wriggle out of the ropes.

"I know..." Keely said as she took a piece of cloth. "What are you gonna do with that rope? " Pim asked. Keely walked towards her.

"Oh, you are one sick Bitch! Help! Help! Help!" Pim screamed out. Keely put the cloth over her mouth and tied it tightly around her neck. Pim screamed some more, but they were only muffled sounds.

Keely bent down in front of her. "You know...I never did like you...I don't know, i just thought you were so annoying.

Maybe it started from when you called me a whore back in high school. Remember that Pimmy?" she said. Pim looked at her with pure venom.

Keely stood up and went out of the garage. "Oh don't worry, you'll soon see the light. 2 hours tops in here, your mind will go blank. Night-night." she said and she closed the garage as Pim's muffled screams rang out through out the garage.

Keely chuckled to herself and made her way into the house using the back door. The kitchen light was off and the only light that could be seen was from the TV in the living room.

"honey, let me go check on Pim. She's been out there for a while." Barb said to her husband.

"Alright. But be careful. There are lots of creeps out there." Lloyd said. Barb smiled and shook her head as she went into the kitchen. Keely hid behind the wall of the kitchen, ready to pounce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phil made it to his house just in time. He ran into the backyard just as soon as Keely went into the house.

He heard a muffling scream come from the garage and he ran and opened it. He gasped a t the sight he saw and he ran in and untied a yelling Pim.

"Phil!" she said when she was untied, and she hugged him. "Pim. What happened?" he asked as he released himself from the hug.

"Your girlfriend's one sick bitch. She just came in here all creepy-looking and when i asked her why she was here, she just tied me up to that chair. She's nuts. She's lost her marbles. She's Psycho, and i don't mean like Raven.." Pim said.

"Okay Pim. I get what your talking about. She's been acting weird to me too. Look at this." he said and just as he was about to show her the scars that Keely had given him during their fight, a loud clanking sound was heard from the kitchen.

They both turned to the kitchen. "Oh God. She's in there." Phil said and ran into the house with Pim following.close-by.

"Keely what are you doing!" Barb yelled as Keely threw a knife that barely missed her. "Phil, don't just stand there! Help me!" she said to him.

Phil grabbed Keely and held her hands with his. Lloyd came into the kitchen and dropped the popcorn bowl unto the counter and he went back into the living room..

They all stayed silent for a while. Then Keely elbowed Phil in the stomach and stepped on his feet, "Ow!" he said and he let go of her.

"Don't ever touch me." Keely said and dusted her hands together. Pim got the broom and crept up behind Keely. "Oh Blondie..." she said sing-songy.

"Yea." Keely said and turned around, but her head collided with the broom and she fell to the ground. She groaned and rubbed her fore-head.

Phil finally got up as Pim got to her and sat on top of her. "Mom, call the cops." Phil said to his mother."or she could call the garbage man. Because some trash needs to be taken out. Seriously." she said and got off of Keely.

Her mom rolled her eyes and went into the living room followed by Pim. Keely seemed to be knocked out cold.

Phil sighed a heavy sigh and he leant down to Keely's face. He cleared some of her hair out of her face and ran his thumb along her cheeks.

He shook his head. "Hopefully you'll get back to normal soon." he said.

He got up and attempted to go into the living room, but Keely had suddenly woken up and she grabbed his ankles and dragged him to the floor.

She stood up and dusted her self as she put her leg on Phil's stomach. "Don't you dare say a word." she said to him. And with that she bent down and punched his lights out.

_**Thats it! I had to give this chapter to you guys. Just think of it as a late B-Day present. (Even if it isn't your birthday) lol. This chapter may have been weird a little, but, again, if you didn't get it, you know what to do. Thanks for all your support. I'll try to Update soon...I'm typing the next chapter as we speak. So it should be up in about 3 days. Hopefully. Lol. Don't Worry, Keely will get back to Normal. Jut hang in there. So, yea..there you go! Leave me lots of reviews my friends! Love ya!**_

_**:) CobraJ**_


	12. We have to call the cops!

_**For 2 years I have not updated this story. Hell in 2 years I haven't been on Fan fiction. But tonight I had the sudden urge to update this story. If there are still people reading this, I'm sorry I kept ya'll waiting so long. This chapter came to me while I was in the shower lol. To get what's going on in this chapter, you gotta read the rest b4 this, if you haven't. I was way younger when I started this and now that I'm older, hopefully there'll be better grammar and better punctuation. Because if you noticed, my punctuation wasn't so good. Tee hee Oh and basically this story has unexpectedly taken on a new turn. Anyways, here's chapter 12. Love you guys and Enjoy!**_

He woke up on his bed with a yell loud enough to wake up the neighborhood. He frantically looked around as if expecting something to pop out and attack him.

Nothing.

His body ached and throbbed. He reached up to his head and held it as if it would stop the pounding. He shivered and it was then that he realized that he didn't have a shirt on. "What the…?" The door opened up and someone walked in. In the dark he couldn't make out who it was.

"Oh you're awake." The voice said. "Here. Put your shirt back on and get out of the room. We're all waiting in the living room." And the person walked out.

Phil took the shirt that was thrown to him and put it on. He moved off the bed carefully and went to the door and locked it. He turned on the light and noticed that he was back in his old room. Nothing had changed except for the fact that his closet was cleaned out and his walls were stripped of all the band posters he had on the wall at one point in time. Now the questions arose in his mind. _How did I get here? Where's Keely? Why am I back in my room? Do I have pants on? _He looked down and saw that he had pants on. _Ok one question answered, _he thought to him self. With a sigh he opened the door of his room and limped out, closing the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs and into the living room. He was met by his parents and Pim. His mom was the first to get up. "Phil! Oh my God we thought we had lost you!" his mother said as she held him to her chest.

"Mom. Let him go. You're gonna suffocate him." Pim said as she pried her mother's hands off of him.

"What happened? Where's Keely?" Phil said.

"Just sit down for a second honey." Barb said. Phil sat down. For the first time he noticed just how tired they all looked.

"Keely's gone." Lloyd said. "We found her trying to drag you out of the back door. You were basically out cold. Pim here managed to take you away from her before she made a run for it. We haven't heard from her since."

Silence.

Lloyd blinked twice and said, "Mind telling us exactly why she's gone crazy and why she has this sick obsession with hurting you?"

"Yeah. Here I am thinking you and her were perfect and shit. What happened?" Pim said.

Phil wiped the sweat from his brow and stood up and went towards the window next to the front door. He looked out not saying a word. Lloyd got up and shut the blinds of the window he was looking through.

"Phil, we need to know so we can go to the cops about this!" He said impatiently.

"No! You can't involve the cops in this." Phil retorted.

"Oh? And why not huh? She put your life in danger. All our lives. She almost killed your mother and your sister. And if I was there, she would've probably killed me too. "

"And why weren't you there dad? Hmm? Where were you while your wife and your kids were in danger?! Oh I remember, watching a movie about pirates!"

"You're not putting this on me! If you hadn't done whatever it is you did, she would have had no use of coming in here. Thus, I would've watched my movie in peace. Thus, this scene wouldn't be taking place. THUS, the need to call the cops would be nonexistent. I want her in jail Phil and all I'm asking for is one reason why we can't call the cops"

"It's complicated dad. Ok? This isn't Keely. This isn't the Keely I know and it's sure as hell not the Keely I fell in love with. Something is wrong with her. And calling the cops is not gonna fix whatever's wrong with her. Just please, don't call the cops. I can handle it."

"The hell you are. Pim, hand me the phone!" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd wait!" Barb said. She got up from where she was sitting and made her way to the father and son. She turned to Phil and put her arms on his shoulder.

"Phil I know where you're coming from. And I get where your dad's coming from. You love Keely and you just want to help. But think about it Phil, this isn't Keely anymore. It's like she's possessed. If we don't stop her she's going to put all our lives in danger."

"I'm telling you, calling the cops is not going to fix a damn thing. Yes something's wrong with her. Don't you guys forget, we were best friends before we became a couple. And I'll always be a best friend first. And when I see my best friend in trouble, my only thought is to help her. Guys she's in trouble. Just please let me help her before you do anything." Phil concluded.

Lloyd sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch rubbing his temple. "You really love her don't you?" he asked Phil.

"With every fiber of my being" Phil replied.

Pim made a gagging noise. "Ugh, well if that wasn't as sappy as it gets then I don't know what—"

"Pim.." Barb warned raising an eyebrow. Pim rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen,

Phil looked out the window again wondering where Keely could've gone. His body was aching so much he didn't think he could muster up the strength to even look for her but he knew he had to.

Before Keely went berserk what had really happened? What was the purpose of someone breaking into their apartment and why did Keely suddenly become so enraged and filled with hate? And why was it all towards him? He grabbed his dad's car keys from the coffee table in front of him, took a jacket nearby and started for the front door.

"Wait, where're you going?" Lloyd said getting up.

"I'm gonna pay a visit to an old High school friend" was all Phil said before he walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Less than 20 seconds later, Phil was out of sight.


	13. Visit to an old friend

_**Ok this is a new chapter and I want to tell you guys beforehand, this story is taking on a new turn. I know I know, too much turns. It's gonna be basically the same as the original concept but just a tad bit different. Remember guys, this is totally OFF character! Of course Phil and Keely and the rest of the cast don't act like this. Cmoooon. So here's the next chapter. ENJOY LOVERS!!**_

Phil stepped out the car and walked up the once familiar driveway. He stood for a second, catching his breath before he rang the doorbell once. He stood in silence for about a minute before he heard footsteps inside and soon enough someone opened the door.

"Whoa, Phil? Dude what are you doing here?" Seth Wassmer said.

"Seth. Hey uhh..can I come in?" Phil said.

"Oh yeah of course!" Seth said and opened the door wider so Phil could get in.

He walked in to the house and the memories came rushing back. He could still smell the scent of the cologne they had tried to invent while still in High school and the smell of Seth's mom's famous cookies. The 2 smells mixed together made him queasy. But that wasn't the only thing. He took another deep breath and sat down opposite Seth who had already sat down. Of course the house was empty now. Seth's mom had passed away a few years ago and his dad had left when Seth was only 2. So he inherited the house and split the rent with Owen.

"So, what's going on?" Seth asked, finally.

Phil recovered from his thoughts and said, "It's Keely."

Seth nodded, waiting. "Well, what about her? You okay Phil? You keep stopping in between sentences." He said.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Phil said. "You see this bruise right here?" he pointed to a gash that resembled a bite mark under his eye.

Seth came closer. "Ooooh, yeah that looks brutal. What happened? You got into a fight or something?" he said.

"Not exactly. That, my friend, is courtesy of Keely."

Seth almost choked on his drink. "Wh-what? What the hell did you do Phil? Accidentalluy use her tampons?" he said and chuckled at his joke.

"No I didn't do that. Something's wrong with her. She's acting weird." Phil said.

Seth stared at him. "And you just realized this? Cmon, We've known Keely for 6 years and she's been weird ever since. What's so different?"

"Well she's been angry as hell for about a week now. No happiness just pure anger. Sometimes I can see tears well up in her eyes. As if she doesn't wanna be angry you know?"Phil said.

"Dude, she was like that on her 18th birthday. I ask again, what's so different?" Seth said.

Phil stared at him wide-eyed. "Um, how about the fact that she beat me up?"

"Oh, well that could work too." Seth said and got up. He went into the downstairs bathroom and got out with alcohol patch and a bandage. He knelt in front of Phil and dabbed the alcohol patch on his bruise. Phil winced as he wiped it clean and put the bandage on it.

"Well we know one thing," Seth said and smirked. "She's got some sharp teeth."

"Seth this is serious. Do you have any info about behavior like this in your----" Phil was interrupted.

"Shh! The walls have ears." Seth said and got up. He looked around first before saying, "I do have info on her behavior. But you seem to forget that Owen doesn't exactly know about my lab." He looked around one more time and said, "I'll be right back." And with that he left the room and soon enough footsteps could be heard going down the stairs.

Phil sighed and rested against the sofa. Some couple they were. Owen was keeping things from Seth and Seth from Owen.

It was then that he thought about Keely. What was going through her mind? And what had happened when he left the house? What was she keeping from him? He ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. His eyes jerked open when he heard a faint rustle come from outside.

He turned towards the window almost instantly. He got up and looked out. Nothing was there.

Seth came back into the room with a huge book the size of a textbook saying, "Ok I think I got it." He looked at Phil who stared, confused, back at him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Phil went back to his seat. "Nothing. So what'd you get?"

Seth sat down next to him. "Well apparently the symptoms you explained, you know, erratic behavior, violent mood swings, temper, anger and all that jazz. She's most likely bipolar."

Phil stared blankly at him. "What?"

"Bipolar. You call yourself a high school grad? Everything you said describes it. One morning she's you know….same ol' Keely. Then later on she becomes The Hulk...with curves. Chemical imbalance in the brain my good man. That's all it is." Seth explained.

"Sooo…basically, she's schizo."

Seth rolled his eyes. "How did you get into college?"

"Same way you got backstage passes to The Killers 2 years ago." Phil said jokingly.

"Whoa if you did what I did to get backstage passes then you're not as straight as I thought buddy boy" Seth said and laughed.

Phil laughed too. And suddenly, sensing something, stopped.

At that moment, there was a shattering sound and Keely burst through the window. Glass shards flew everywhere. Phil jumped out of the way just in time and landed behind the couch. A glass shard struck Seth in the arm and he yelled in pain.

"Seth!" Phil yelled and ran to help him. Before he got close to him, he was tackled to the floor by a blonde blur. He hit the floor hard with a grunt. Keely was on top of him now with her gloved hands around his neck. He held her hands trying to pry them off of his neck but her strength had increased greatly. He found it extremely hard.

"K-Keely!" he managed to choke out. He stared into her green eyes and to his amazement; he didn't recognize who this was. She had a wild and crazy look in her eyes. Her face, twisted in a grimace. He was beginning to lose consciousness. Everything became blurry. He thought out his final prayers as he felt himself drifting away. He prayed for Keely, for Owen, for his family, for Seth.

Seth! At that point he saw another blonde blur behind Keely and he heard a loud 'Thwack!' Her grip on his throat loosened and she fell limp against him. She was out cold.

Phil cleared his throat as his vision cleared and he came back to his senses. He looked at Seth. He was holding a shovel with a crazed look on his face. His left arm was bleeding furiously. He dropped the shovel and dropped down to the ground holding his arm. Phil struggled to his feet and went over to where he lay.

"Oh shit. Seth!" he said when he saw his arm. "Looks like the glass cut an artery." He muttered as he took off his scarf and wrapped it around the gash that had formed in Seth's arm.

"Put some pressure on it." He said, "I'll be right back."

Phil limped into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. He went back into the living room and started to tend to Seth's wound. As he did that, he heard a car come up the driveway. A car door slammed and 2 beeps were heard soon after. Phil sped up.

Owen walked in though the front door, briefcase in hand and on the phone.

"Yeah if he wants to switch, then let him switch. You know? It's his property. I have the right mind t-----" he stopped talking and looked around the whole place. His eyes finally rested on Phil.

He then said into the phone, "I'll call you right back." He flipped the phone closed, put down his briefcase and rushed towards Phil and Seth.

"What the hell happened here?" were his first words. Seth was groaning and winced as Phil put some ointment on the cut.

"Keely.." he managed to say.

Owen turned around and looked at the unmoving body on the living room floor. "Mind telling me what your girlfriend's doing here?" he said.

"Long story." Phil said. He noticed Seth was starting to lose consciousness. "Cmon Seth. Stay with me." He said.

"Call the fuckin' ambulance dude. What are you doing?" Owen said.

"NO! We cannot call the ambulance or the cops. If they come we're all gonna be suspects in this. Plus they're gonna take Keely in. We can't let that happen." Phil retorted.

Owen glared at Phil. "Are you serious? My best friend's dying here and you're concerned about her?! She tried to kill you guys! What, do you think it's gonna change?"

"I know it is. I mean you love Seth don't you? And I love Keely. I still do. No matter what she does. Now calm down and shut up. Besides, he's not bleeding that much. He should be fine." Phil said. Seth was unconscious now.

"Come, help me get these guys into the guest room. They can rest there until they wake up." Phil said and raised Seth up and draped one arm of his on his shoulder. Owen grudgingly went over to Keely and did the same.

They opened up the door of the guest room and laid them both down on the bed. Both were knocked out cold. Phil felt both their pulses to make sure they were living, muttered a little prayer for them both and closed the door.

_**Ok, there you go. New chapters coming up. I'm determined to finish this, no matter how long it takes. The new chapters should be up within the month of April. So bear with me k? Lots of love.**_


	14. Only WE can help!

_**Here's the next chapter guys. In this chapter you'll find out a little secret Owen and Seth have been keeping. I wonder what it is….oh wait, I already know. It's up to you guys to find out isn't it? Aww. Lol Well here it is. I love the dialogue in this. Makes "them" sound like 2 full grown adults. Hope you enjoy.**_

The tension in the room was thick. You could've cut it with a knife. Owen sat across from Phil at the dining room table, both not saying a word. A siren wailed in the distance and a cat meowed. A helicopter hovered above and cars drove by on the street.

Phil and Owen hadn't spoken in years. An incident had occurred in senior year. An incident that would ultimately put a strain on their relationship. Before prom, Owen had come out. He had proclaimed to everyone that he was gay. Everyone was completely taken aback due to the fact that he used to come on to every girl he met. The more surprising thing was that he had been going out with Via at the time. After he had come out, she had left the school. No one had heard from her since.

At first Phil didn't mind that Owen was gay. He had a few gay friends and he figured one more wouldn't hurt. But at the after party of the prom, Owen had tried to make a move on Phil. He also revealed to Phil that he had a crush on him ever since he met him and that he thought that Phil was gay too. Phil freaked out and distanced himself from Owen after High School. And that was the end of it. They hadn't spoken ever since.

When he found out that Seth was gay too and that they were living together in his mother's old house, Phil wasn't surprised. He and Keely were invited to the housewarming party. Keely had gone, he hadn't.

Now in the same room after 3 years, they both found it difficult to even look at each other. Phil had a half cup of coffee in front of him and Owen had a can of beer. He took a sip of it and stared at Phil. He couldn't help but notice the huge change that had taken place in him from the last time he saw him. He had grown his hair out so it stopped a little bit past his shoulders, he hadn't shaved in a while, he could tell. His eyes seemed restless and he looked nervous. It was a huge change from the always smiling, perfectly shaven, short haired, relaxed and easygoing Phil he had known in High School.

Him and Keely were voted cutest couple in junior year. They had stayed so strong even after Phil had battled with his eating disorder. 'The Golden Couple', they were called. So, what happened? Why had Keely gone insane? Phil had told him a little bit of what had happened but he didn't really get it. The one question that still stayed in his mind was, Why was she obsessed with killing Phil? He intended to find out.

Owen spoke first, calmly. "So, Phil, You never did explain to me what had happened before I got here. Would you care to explain now?"

Phil finally looked up at him. "Well, I could tell you. But you wouldn't believe me." He replied just as calmly and drank his coffee. He cleared his throat.

"Ok then. That's completely understandable. Can I ask one more question though?" Owen said softly.

Phil just looked at him.

"What the hell am I going to tell anyone who inquires about my window?" he asked, getting up and going to the broken window. He picked up a glass shard and waved it in front of Phil's face. "Hmm? What should I tell them? That a blonde woman I used to know back in High School jumped through it because she was mad at her boyfriend? What, Phil? WHAT AM I GONNA SAY?!" Owen screamed the last part and threw the glass piece to the ground, breaking it even more.

"Calm down Owen." Phil said.

"Phil, I'm not gonna calm down. But you know what I'm gonna do? I'm taking my ass _straight_ to the Sherriff's Department and I'm reporting this!" Owen said and reached for his car keys.

At that point Phil jumped up and out of his chair and grabbed the keys. Owen glared at him.

"Give me the keys Phil." He said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Owen."

"Dude, what is your problem? Seriously. Look what she did to the house! It's thrashed! And you don't want me to go to the cops. Why?" Owen said.

"Because if we go to the cops then we won't have a chance of helping Keely. Owen please, listen to me. Keely has not been acting like herself lately." Phil said.

"Oh? Really? I hadn't noticed." Owen said sarcastically.

"I don't know what it is but it's like she's been completely taken over by a much stronger force. And it's not something the cops can fix." Phil said ignoring Owen's sarcastic comment. "And I'm afraid if we don't help her soon, she might be stuck like that. I can't let that happen. I just can't."

Owen ran his hand through his hair in frustration and held it. He did not need this right now. He did a pivot and walked towards the broken window. He examined it and sighed heavily. Finally he turned back to Phil and said calmly, "Phil, if the cops can't do anything to help like you said, then what makes you think we can?"

Without hesitation Phil said, "Because it's not a physical thing. It's emotional." He walked towards Owen and faced him. "IF we call the cops they will most definitely hurt her if she refuses arrest. Which I know she will. She doesn't need all that right now. What she needs is emotional help. I know that the Keely we know is somewhere in there and all we have to do is bring her back out."

Owen was silent for a bit, contemplating what Phil said. Finally he said, "You're right. But is there a way we can keep her from breaking any more things?" He smirked.

Phil chuckled and said, "One step at a time O-dog."

"Well step one; help me clean up this mess." Owen said and motioned to the glass that was scattered across the living room floor.

Phil nodded and went towards the kitchen to grab a broom. Suddenly he heard Owen yell out in pain. He rushed back into the living room and was met with a gun pointed at his temple. Owen had been knocked down to the floor and a tall man had a gun pointed at the back of his head.

Phil looked up to see whose gun was at his head and he almost choked on his saliva.

"Hi Phil. How goes it?" Darius said with a Cheshire grin on his face.

_**There it is. Not my best, probably but whatever. I liked it. Hope you guys did too! Mucho love. Next chapter coming soon. Thanks to those who reviewed!**_


	15. Off of the freeway

**Hey guys! If you're still reading this story, Kudos to you. I have a whole new found respect for you because I lag on the updating so much. I wouldn't blame ya if you just left. But to those loyal readers, thanks for sticking around thus far and I promise you, it is almost over. Without further ado, I present to you Chapter 15. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

"Hey! Not so rough tough guy!" Owen yelled as a tall thug shoved him into a dark van, his hands tied behind his back. Phil was close by also being roughed up by two thugs with his hands tied behind his back. He was soon thrown in next to Owen and he landed with a heavy thud that seemed to merge with the sound of the back door slamming shut. They were now in complete darkness.

They heard voices muffled outside and he recognized Darius's voice saying, "Yeah we'll keep those two in the front with us. If they make a sound, snuff 'em out."

His breath caught in his throat and he gasped. "Owen, they're gonna kill Keely and Seth! We've gotta get outta here!" he whispered, frantically.

Owen let out an almost heartbreaking sigh. "Phil, what's the use? What's the fucking use? We're so screwed, it's not even funny. They're gonna kill all 4 of us and then that's it. That's how we're gonna be remembered. The kids who were stupid enough to get themselves into this whole mix up! I should've just worked late last night like my boss was asking me. Maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess. But noooo I just _had _to go home early. Well this is what I get for being such a-"

"Owen, please stop talking like that. Now you're being negative. Are you seriously gonna give up just like that? What happened to your morals?"Phil interrupted. The van suddenly started up and he heard movement as the thugs climbed in. Slowly the van started moving. In the far right corner of the van where he assumed Owen was seated, he heard movement. Pretty soon, he felt Owen nudge him with his elbow.

"Ok, Phil. Since you seem to think that we're Keely's saviors or something. How do you suppose we 'save her'?" Owen said.

Phil sighed and shrugged. "I honestly have no clue at this point. I'm still trying to work some things out in my head." He said. The van hit a hard bump and Phil's head hit the roof of the van. He yelled in pain and abruptly stopped just as suddenly as he had started. It was like something had clicked in his head and a smile crept up on his face. It was as if Owen felt it as he said, "Um Phil…what are you thinking about?"

Phil turned to him. "How'd you know I was thinking of something?"

"I know that smile anywhere Phil. Even in the dark." Owen replied with a smirk. "What are you thinking about?"

"Owen, do you know how stupid these thugs are?" he asked.

Owen shrugged and said, "Pretty stupid I guess? Where are you going with this?"

Phil shook his hands free from the rope that had once held him. "They didn't tie these ropes tight enough. Go ahead and try to remove your ropes. They come right off." He said.

Owen did so and the ropes slid off. He let out a loud laugh. "Those idiots!"

Phil took his ropes and took Owen's ropes and tied them together.

"Ok what now smart boy?" Owen said.

"Just watch" was all Phil said. Suddenly he started groaning in agony. "Ohhhh! Oh god. Ahhh my stomach!" then his voice lowered to a whisper and he said to Owen, "Join me!" and then he continued with his groaning.

Owen caught on quickly and soon enough he started to groan and moan in pain. "Oh crap I think I'm gonna crap myself. Something's seriously wrong with my stomach. Ohhh god."

Soon enough the van came to a stop, just as Phil had expected. He almost couldn't stop himself from smiling when he heard a front door open and a thug stepped out. He held onto the rope tighter and waited. Soon enough, the door to the back of the van swung open and there stood one of Darius's tall thugs.

"Wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?" he bellowed. "Whats with all the moaning and the groaning?"

Owen spoke up first. "Its food poisoning. We had some really bad Shrimp pâté' last night and its come back with a vengeance."

The thug glared at Owen. "And what do the hell do you want us to do about it?"

"If we could just use the bathroom for a quick second, that'd be great. I mean you don't want the van smelling like shit now do you?" Phil said, holding the ropes behind his back.

The thug scoffed. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Phil and Owen stifled a laugh.

"Forget about it. You guys are staying in there, don't try to worm yourself out of this one." The thug continued.

Owen looked at Phil. "Oh well then Phil. We might as well start taking a shit right now." His face twisted into a grimace and he grunted.

"Oh geez. Ok then fine. Come out and do your business right there." He pointed to a shaded area next to a garbage dumpster. It was then that Phil noticed that they were in an empty alleyway. Him and Owen made eye contact and they immediately knew what to do. Suddenly Owen charged at the thug with a loud yell and tackled him down to the floor. He sat on him and held his hand behind his back. Phil jumped down from the van and searched the thug's pockets for a weapon and found a pistol. He took it, cocked it and pointed it at the second thug who had just rounded the corner on his way to see what the commotion was about.

"Drop your gun." Phil said with malice in his voice.

The second thug held his hands up and slowly spoke. "Kid, put the gun down, now. I ain't gonna hurt you. Just put it down 'cuz you're gonna regret this."

Phil shot at the van window 2 inches next to his ear, shattering it. "I said, DROP YOUR WEAPON." He said again through gritted teeth.

The second thug slowly dropped his gun a few feet away from him. Phil advanced towards the 6'3 thug and took him by the arm and pushed him down to his knees. "Where's Keely and Seth?" he said with the gun pointed to the back of the thug's head.

The thug stammered. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about kid. I don't know who those people are." Phil pushed the gun further into his head. "Keely is the blonde girl and Seth is the boy. Who else could I possibly be talking about?"

"I-I don't-" the thug started.

"Listen to me!" Phil interrupted. "I have been through HELL these past couple of weeks. I've had it up to here with Darius and you thugs and your stupid little games. I want you to hear me loud and clear, dumbass. If you do not tell me where Keely and Seth is, I swear to God I will blow your brains all over this floor. And I'm not afraid to do it! I've lost the one thing I care about so to me there will be no reason for me to be scared of jail. Hell, I'll fucking welcome it! Now…tell me where they are!"

There was silence for a long while. The thug that Owen was sitting on struggled to break free but Owen had a strong grip on him. Finally fed up, Phil cocked his gun a second time and said, "I hope you said goodbye to your family." His finger squeezed the trigger and he was moments from shooting the thug when he heard, "wait!". Phil looked down at the thug who was now sweating bullets. No pun intended. "Well..?" he said.

The thug swallowed hard and said, "They're in another van. Headed southbound to Yates Avenue off of the 11 Freeway. There's a warehouse there and they're planning on killing the boy and keeping the girl so they can….do stuff with her. I don't know the rest but that's all I know. I swear!"

Phil's blood turned cold._ Do stuff with her? _He glared at Owen and Owen's face was contorted in a face of anger. Phil shoved the thug down on this belly and motioned for the other thug to be brought closer. Owen dragged him next to his buddy and Phil tied up their arms, legs, and stuck on of each of their socks in their mouths.

"Now, we're gonna take the van and leave." Phil said pointing the gun at both of them. He motioned for Owen to grab the other gun. "We're not gonna kill you guys. We're gonna just leave you here and you better hope someone finds you in this dump." Phil smirked and then backed into the driver's seat of the van slowly while keeping an eye on the thugs. Owen slid into the passenger seat. Phil backed out the alleyway onto the main street and was soon headed to the 11 freeway entrance.

Owen leaned back into the passenger seat. "Where to now?" he said.

Phil stared straight ahead and said "Yates Avenue. Hopefully it's our last stop in this whole crazy mess."

"Yeah…. Oh by the way, great fucking display back there. Never seen you like that before. You actually scared the shit out of me!" Owen said and laughed. "But please tell me something.. Were you actually gonna shoot that guy's brains out?"

A smile crept up slowly on Phil's face. "Even if I wanted to, i couldn't do it."

"Why not? Too much of a good heart?" Owen said.

"Nope," Phil said, "There were no more bullets."


	16. 15 Minutes

**Here is the next installment of this never ending story! This is just from Darius' point of view and it's kinda short. But no worries, I will probably update back to back today. Thank you guys again for sticking around! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Darius was angry. Angry wasn't even the word. He was boiling mad. The bitch was supposed to have killed Phil by now. What the hell was going on? So many questions, so few people to ask. He had tied Fernando up and thrown him into a closet at the warehouse. This was his party now and he wasn't gonna let that old bastard mess it up for him. The van he was in made a hard right unto Yates Avenue. He turned around in his seat and looked at Keely and the boy next to her. They were still knocked out. _Damn, what kinda beating did they receive to be knocked out that long?_ He wondered. He turned back around just as the van stopped in front of the warehouse. The 2 vans behind following them came to a stop in the parking spaces beside them. A thug came out of one of them and tapped on his passenger seat window.

Darius rolled it down. "What the hell is it?"

"Uh, we can't see T-bone and Ryder's van yet. And we're calling 'em and they ain't answering. So I'm thinkin' they got lost or something and I was wondering If me and Mikey should go and get 'em…" the thug said.

"The hell you won't." Darius said and stepped out of the van. "Gimme your phone, lemme try that number again." The thug handed him the phone and Darius said, "Now get the girl and the boy and take 'em in the warehouse." The thug nodded once and proceeded to do as he was told. Darius put in Ryder's phone number. It rang two times and a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Ryder! Where the hell are you and T-bone? You were supposed to be here by now!" Darius yelled into the phone.

For a while, there was silence on the other end. Then finally a voice said, "I'll see you in about 15 minutes Darius. Count on it" And then a click was heard. Darius stared at the phone. _That voice. It sounded so familiar. _He thought. _Who the hell was that? That was not Ryder or T-bone._

Then a random flashback played in his mind. He was in H.G. Wells High school in the hallway. He was dating Keely at this point and he was leaning against his locker waiting for her. Phil came walking around the corner in deep conversation with another brunette girl. They were laughing and she shoved him playfully. Through his laughter he finally said, "Ok then Via. I'll see you in about 15 minutes! Ok? Count on it!" The girl laughed and said, "Ok Phil! You better!" Then Phil turned a corner and he disappeared.

Darius came back to the present time and he gritted his teeth. _Phil._ He dropped the phone and it broke into pieces on the floor. _That son of a bitch is smarter than I thought. _He thought and sauntered into the warehouse. _Ok then Phil. I'll see you in 15 minutes. And either way, this will be the last time we ever have to see each other. One way or another. _


	17. Ready or not, Here i come

**BAM! Right back with another chapter. I'm too good. Now if only I could update like this from the beginning. Anyways, here's a follow up to Chapter 16. This is in Phil and Owen's perspective and something happens that could get them into a whole lot of trouble. What is it? Read on and find out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Phil sped down the 11 freeway at 75 miles per hour as Owen leaned his head out of the window, trying not to throw up. He groaned, "Phil, could you slow down please? You know I'm car sick." He wretched again.

"No time for that Owen. We might too late as it is. I said 15 minutes." Phil said and stepped on the gas, surpassing a Chevrolet Malibu as it honked loudly. Phil was driving like a madman, weaving in and out of different lanes, barely missing a collision with the other cars.

"Watch where you're going jackass!" a driver yelled as Phil swerved past him, almost hitting his Honda truck. Phil didn't care. His eyes were fixed on the road in quiet determination. This was it. The final time he would ever be speeding down this freeway in pursuit of Darius and he was going to make sure of it regardless of the fact that probably one of them was going to make it out alive. He gripped the steering wheel and sped up. Thankfully, the freeway was traffic-free so he sped down with ease. Owen wretched again and Phil winced. "Try putting your head between your legs" he said, changing lanes again. Owen turned to glare at him.

"Or, you could slow the hell down. You're hitting 85! I'm surprised the Highway patrol hasn't caught up with you yet" Owen said. And just as he said that, loud sirens abruptly started just behind them.

Owen's eyes bulged out. "Holy shit." He said and turned to Phil who was now glaring daggers at him.

"Pull over to the shoulder. Now." A voice seemed to come out of nowhere making them both jump a little. Phil swore and began to slow down and pull over to the shoulder. When he came to a full stop, he punched Owen once in the arm.

"Ouch!" Owen hissed. "What was that for!"

"You just HAD to say something. Now look what you did! This isn't even our car!" Phil whispered back. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw the cop come out of his car and start advancing towards his driver's seat window.

"Well it's not like he was listening and waiting for a cue to just show up! You were hitting 85 miles per hour in a 65 mile per hour freeway. You douche!" Owen said and pinched Phil's arm.

"Ow! Well just shutup and put a smile on your face. And look as innocent as possible so that he doesn't sense just how guilty we really are…" Phil trailed off as the cop finally approached his window. Phil's smile faded when he saw the cop's heavy frown transfixed on his face. The cop took off his aviators and glared at Phil with blue eyes-which completely contradicted the rest of his scary appearance. He was tall and athletic with a vein throbbing in his red neck and a scar under his right eye. He looked like he might have been a wrestler at one point.

Finally he spoke up, "License and Registration please?"

Phil smiled and said, "Good day to you sir. And how has it been going so far?"

The cop stared straight into Phil's eyes and his frown seemed to deepen. He took a deep breath and said again, "License and Registration. The faster you present it, the less of your time I will take and the faster I can get on with my life. Now do you want to present it or should I write you up and arrest you right now?"

Phil's smile faded again and he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his wallet. Owen opened the glove compartment and started searching for the registration. Phil took out his driver's license and presented it to the cop.

The cop looked it over once and glared at Phil. "You do know this license expires in about 3 days right?"

Phil gulped and said, "Yes sir. I'm aware."

The cop cleared his throat and said, "Well make sure you renew it in time. And where's the registration?"

Phil blinked twice. "The what?"

The cop sighed and rubbed his forehead, "The regist-"

Suddenly his radio cackled loudly and a female voice came on it, sounding frantic. "Calling all units! Calling all units! A high-speed car chase heading down the 15 Freeway heading into the 11 freeway. Cars 56 and 78 are on it and they are requesting more backup. Car 72, where is your location?"

The cop picked up his walkie talkie and spoke into it saying, "Car 72 here. I am currently on the 11 Freeway. I'll take care of it." He then gave Phil his license back and said, "I'll let you boys off with a warning this time. But next time, just stay within the speed limit." The cop then jogged back to his car and seconds later, zoomed past Phil and Owen at such a speed, it pushed Phil back into his seat.

Owen let out a deep sigh of relief and said, "That was too close for comfort."

Phil replied, "You're telling me." Then he smirked and added, "Thank you God for high speed car chases." He chuckled and put the gear of the van into "drive" and started out slowly again on the freeway. This time he stayed at a little over 60 miles per hour.

Within 5 minutes of rejoining the freeway, he saw the Yates Avenue exit. His heart skipped a beat and breathing became incredibly hard for him. He merged onto the exit and turned right at the next street light he saw, hoping it was the right move. Soon enough, he saw a warehouse looming in the distance and 7 vans just like the one he drove were parked outside in a parking lot adjacent to the main warehouse building. Phil brought the van to a stop on the side of the street directly in front of the warehouse and he just sat there.

Owen looked over at Phil and he could sense his nervousness. Gently he placed an arm on Phil's shoulder and said, "I just want you to remember something Phil. I've got your back on this. No matter what happens."

Phil turned to face Owen and he smiled. It was a tense smile. "I know buddy. I know. I just hope we're not too late. I don't know what I would do if they hurt Keely or Seth."

"Well, I don't think sitting in the van is gonna help them much. I say we burst in there and kick some ass! Because that Darius punk has been pissing me off ever since High School, man. Him and his jock friends and his jock personality and his 'its fun to be a boy' haircut. Boy, I'd like to just go in there and shove that 'wannabe tough guy act' right up his-"

"Whoa calm down Owen!" Phil said. "Save that for inside the warehouse." He laughed.

Then suddenly, he was serious again. He grabbed the pistol he stole from the first thug and, after a few seconds of looking, found 3 rounds of bullets in the glove compartment next to the driver's seat. He tossed one round to Owen and quickly started loading his pistol with the bullets.

A friend of his dad's from the hardware store had taught him how to do this. His name was Larry Brooks, he remembered. Larry was a World War 2 veteran who had been recruited when he was just 19 years old. One summer afternoon, Larry taught Phil how to load bullets into a pistol and a machine gun and how to remove the bullets. Hell, he even taught him how to aim and shoot at a shooting range just miles from Pickford. Of course, Pickford wouldn't have any shooting ranges.

Phil always wondered why he had randomly decided to show him how to do those things. _It's not like you're ever gonna need to shoot someone, Phil. Jesus Christ, I would hope not. But I just want you to know how to do it. Every man needs to know how to do this. _Larry had said.

_Well, Uncle Larry, I need it now more than ever. _Phil thought as he loaded the last bullets into the pistol. Owen was done and already out of the van, waiting on Phil. Now how Owen had learned to work a gun, Phil had no idea. All he knew was that he was glad. Phil took the van keys out of the ignition and shoved them into his pockets. He jumped out of the van and together, him and Owen quietly made their way to the entrance of the warehouse. Owen went ahead to the door handle, ready to pull it open. Sweat trickled down Phil's forehead and he gripped the pistol tighter. _Ready or not Darius,_ he thought. _Here I come_.


End file.
